The Light In The Dark
by Megg15
Summary: "Loki!" I exclaimed, my voice ripe with surprise. "What are you doing here?" Loki smiled a boyish grin, his curly dark hair framing his face, spilling shadows onto his cheekbones. "I had to see you." His eyes burned into my soul, his tongue slid across his bottom lip, causing it to dampen and sending sparks straight down to the deep pit of longing in my stomach. Rated M. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, just a few things before I start otherwise things won't make sense:**

**Esme is the daughter of Tony and Pepper, she is 20 years old and they had her when they were in their mid 20's. She's grown up with Tony being Iron man, but she is also very close to Cap, Bruce Banner etc as she's grown up with them all being a part of her life.**

**This story is based between Age of Ultron and Infinity War, but not everything is the exact same as the movies I have had to make amendments so my storyline would work. For example, Loki and Thor made up after Avengers Assemble and Loki has started or at least is trying to walk the straight and the narrow. Loki is accepted by the other Avengers but isn't a friend.**

**Esme has magical powers: She has the telekinesis, telepathy and the ability to manipulate people's emotions**

**I have watched all the movies a few times but I wouldn't say I am an expert by any means, so I apologise if I get facts or timelines or anything wrong.**

**I'll just get on with it, please don't feel afraid to ask me questions or anything.**

**As always, your reviews, follows and fav's are what keep me going.**

**Esme's POV:**

I gazed back at myself in the mirror in front of me. My dark brunette hair was in a half up, half down style, with gold accessories keeping it firmly in place. My slim body was covered by an emerald green chiffon dress. The dress almost reminded me of a Greek goddess, it had a halter neck top, and the empire line became tight under my breasts, flowing freely from there it made me look slightly younger than I was. I sighed. That was my mother's plan no doubt. She always tried to make me look younger than I was at these types of events. Around the waist, and just underneath my boobs, a few gold wires tangled together looped around to make a stylish belt.

Applying a last coat of lipstick. I walked out of my room and towards the staircase. Even from my bedroom you could hear the music booming. I didn't understand why my Dad had insisted on us getting all dressed up for these types of things when we all knew it would end the same. The proper adults, as he liked to refer to everyone but me, got sloshed and the kids were asleep in the furthest bedroom they could find away from the noise. Dad insisted every time that I came to these parties, to make an appearance and play the doting daughter, but I would be more than happy just to stay up in my bedroom and do my own thing. Read, or write in my journal, or draw or literally anything else. My gold heels tapped neatly underneath me as I descended down the stairs.

All heads turned to me as I picked up the soft material of my dress, praying I didn't fall flat on my face like I was all too aware I could. My cheeks burned red with the attention I was getting from everyone in the room. I was about 4 steps from the bottom when Steve Rogers (or better known to the world as Captain America) appeared, his elbow facing me, inviting me to take hold of it. I slipped my arm through his gratefully, at least if Steve was there, I knew I wouldn't fall.

"You look beautiful, Esme." He told me, there was a look of pure adoration on his face. I had known Steve from literally the moment I was born. My mother hadn't quite gotten to the hospital on time, so between Steve and Nat, they brought me into this world.

"Thank you." I blushed as I searched the room, both with my eyes and my mind, touching everybody's thoughts with my own mind. People were so weird. I thought to myself as I carried on walking through the lowly lit room with Cap. Some people were thinking about money, others sex, a few people I didn't know where still thinking about me. I chuckled to myself quietly.

"Something amusing?" Steve asked me as we got to the bar on the far end of the room. I looked around some more trying to take everything in. It was so weird seeing our living room like this. It looked like the room I grew up in, but it didn't. There were huge vases of flowers everywhere, all in white and red, particularly roses, they were my mum's favourite. And balloons scattered everywhere, also in red and white. Candles kept the room a little too warm, even with all the open windows. There were people here I didn't even know. Why was it every time one of these shindigs happened new, random strangers crept up. Where were they getting these people from?

"No no." I murmured almost inaudibly. My eyes were drawn over to the far side of the room, next to one of the open windows. I could see Thor, he was animated, laughing a loud belly laugh at something. Next to him a tall, slimmer figure, with dark hair. The stranger was stood with his back to me, I couldn't see his face, yet something drew me to him. Surging my powers out towards him, I danced around the edge of his mind. Strange, I thought to myself. Normally, I could just push myself into someone's mind without them even realising what I was doing, but with this man, it was as if he had a wall up, as if he was keeping me out.

Sparks flew through the invisible link I had opened to touch his mind, back at me. He was trying to read my mind in return. Without hesitation, I snapped the link shut, breaking down whatever he had been trying to find. The man turned round where he stood and looked at me. His gaze burning into me. We were so far away, yet he felt so close, his telekinetic energy still playing around the edges of my mind, but I kept the link snapped firmly shut. In that moment it felt as if there was no one else in the room, not a single person apart from us.

"Es?" The hum of the music thumped around me, as I watched the stranger watching me. His eyes reading every ounce of my soul without him actually being able to get a read on me at all. He frowned before Thor looked up at what he was looking at. Surprise fluttered across his features before he tore his friend's eyes away from me, realising me from the ridiculously good-looking strangers spell. "Esme?" Cap said a little louder as he shook my arm and pulled me to face him.

"Yes." I said as I looked at the trillions of bottles of champagne we had. Cap had poured me a glass. I took it from him gratefully and took a sip. The cold liquid moistened my dry throat, the bubbles tickling my nose.

"Are you okay today?" Steve pulled my attention again. I took a deep breath, I really needed to get my act together if I didn't want to be the cause any attention.

"Yes, sorry." I smiled at him affectionately, pushing the thought of the dark-haired stranger to the back of my mind. He was only metre's away so it was quite difficult, but I couldn't spend the entire evening wondering about him. "It's been a long day."

A sloppy wet kiss plastered itself across my cheek. I cringed at the unwanted contact. I wasn't one to be touched, I didn't particularly enjoy it. But here we were, my dad insisting on kissing me at every moment.

"Cap, you found her." My dad walked around from behind me and looked me up and down. My cheeks blushing pink. Why did everyone always judge the way I look? "You look wonderful Esme." I smiled and nodded my head once in thanks.

"Happy birthday Dad." I told him. Every day felt like Dad's birthday around here, with the amount of parties we had, and the constant awards and drama.

"Thank you, my darling." He pulled me in underneath his arm and I went quiet.

Another few people joined our group of chatter as I stood in silence waiting for the right moment for me to be able to break away from the group and walk out onto the balcony. The group burst into laughter and I smiled a fake smiling acknowledging whoever had just made a joke.

Removing myself from the situation, I topped up my glass of champagne and wondered out onto the balcony. Finally, I thought to myself as the cold's night air broke around me, sending goose bumps across my skin. I looked out at the city as I sipped my drink. All the lights of the night twinkled back at me, like stars. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the music and laughter from inside still consumed me, but at least out here I could almost pretend I wasn't here.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice appeared to my left, and I jumped back as I opened my eyes. The stranger from earlier was stood right next to me, leaning on the glass wall of the balcony. His piercing green eyes watched me, unblinking. He wore a black suit, complete with black shirt. My hand flew over my heart in fright.

"You scared me." I accused him, frowning. Amusement touched his features before the impassive expression settled back on his face.

"I apologise." He told me as his head leaned to one side and his eyes tightened. A warmth tingled around my mind, again he was trying to read me. I was too strong for him to be able to penetrate into my mind, but he could try. Annoyance bit across his face. He obviously didn't like not being able to get what he wanted.

"Can you stop doing that?" I stepped back to where I was stood originally taking another sip of my drink, my eyes never leaving his. Shock was the next emotion to work on the man's face, as much as he was trying to hide his emotions, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Doing what?" There was a underlying tone of excitement in his voice. I watched his throat as he swallowed a sip of his own drink.

"You keep trying to get a reading on me." I said, a no playing tone in my voice. As attractive as this man was, I wasn't interested. I couldn't be interested. A blatant blanket of surprise settled firmly on the man's face.

"You shouldn't be able to feel me doing that." He told me. A wave of butterflies started to tango in my stomach. What did he mean I shouldn't be able to feel that?

"Well I can." I bit back quickly. It didn't matter whether I should or shouldn't be able to feel it, the matter of the fact was, I could feel it and it was annoying me.

"You are Esme." The man told me in a matter of fact voice. I knew who I was, so what was the point of telling me that? Looking between his eyes and his full lips, I took a deep breath, concentrate I told myself off. Forget about anything to do with that. It won't happen, I kept telling myself.

"I am. And you are?" He already knew who I was. That wasn't a surprise seeing as it was my Dad's party. A smirk played across the man's lips. An uneasy, yet exciting feeling spread across every nerve in my body.

"Loki...there you are." A booming voice echoed into the night sky as Thor walked out of one of the doors, pulling his brother into his embrace. Oh my god, Loki. The thought echoed around my mind.

"I'm Loki." He looked back at me and quickly finished our conversation before his brother could interrupt further. My body cooled in sheer unease. What the hell was he doing here? He was the reason there was a war in New York only a few years ago. And now he was here at my father's party. Anger surged through my body and I kinetically threw it at him. After the events of me not being able to touch his mind earlier, I didn't know whether he would feel it or not, but by the look on his face, he had done.

"Esme, don't you look like a Goddess." I smiled up at Thor as he grabbed my shoulders and looked me over. Thor had always been a friend; he had this persona of what you see is what you get and I loved that about him. Goddess, he had said. What a funny term to use right now, considering Thor and Loki were considered Gods to the human people on earth.

"You look rather dashing yourself." I greeted him and smiled warmly.

"What about me?" Loki piped up, obviously annoyed by his brother's big interruption. Snapping my gaze back to his, I looked him up and down.

"You look average." I told him, as I walked around Thor, and sashayed away, feeling both their gazes watching me go.

**LOKI'S POV**

Watching Esme's retreating behind, the phrases it's hard to watch you walk away, but pleasant to see you go sprang to mind.

"Don't even think about it." Thor stepped right into my view and blocked the Idol from my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I chuckled a throaty laugh. But I knew exactly what he meant. Not that his warning had ever stopped me before. Reaching out with my mind, I tried to touch her mind again. As it had done before the connection between us shattered before it had even begun. Frustration trickled through my body. Damn it. This had never happened to me before. I had never ever met anyone who was strong enough to block me out and it was both enraging and slightly sexy. The call of the mysterious young lady who was able to defy me was just too much.

"You know what I mean brother. If she gets involved with you, she will get hurt, either physically, emotionally or mentally and I don't want that for her." Thor's open speech of denying me this girl didn't stop me from wanting her. In fact, it fuelled my desire further.

"She's different." I told him honestly. He didn't understand what I meant. She wasn't simply different in the way most men say it so they can justify their actions of pursing a lady of their choice. But she was completely different. I needed to know her. I needed to understand her.

"No Loki. Stay away from her." I snapped my eyes to Thor's. There was a seriousness in his eyes. One that we didn't get to see all that often.

"Fine." I said as I held up my hands in surrender.

Using my kinetic abilities I reached out and touched the mind of ten of the nearest, single girls I could find in the room, encouraging them to swarm Thor, telling them to scream at him, try to kiss him, absolutely anything to get his attention, strip down and do a little dance if that's what it took. Within seconds, the female bodies surrounded Thor, pulling him around, playing with him. Thor's attention quickly diverted, and he was busy playing with his new toys.

Sneaking away, I slipped back into the room, and followed Esme, I could feel her heat, I could trace the steps she'd stepped in and found her in a matter of seconds.

Grabbing hold of her hand, I pulled her towards me. Confidence exuding from me, flooding around her. Taking the glass of alcohol from her other hand, I placed it on the side and led her to the dance floor. Surprise laced her face as one of my arms circled around her waist and the other took her hand and held it up.

She halted as she quickly did a look around the room. I felt the energy of her powers as she quickly touched each and every thought, making sure that no one was paying us any attention. Why it mattered so much I wasn't quite sure, but hey, I guess I didn't have the best reputation on Earth.

"What are you doing?" She questioned me, hesitation in her voice as I began to dance. Much to my surprise, she let me lead. Let me control her, if only on the dance floor.

"You are breath-taking." I told her, for once telling the truth and nothing but the truth. "My brother was right; you look like a Goddess." Esme's cheeks burned red and she dropped her head as she took in the compliment.

For a few long seconds, she allowed us just to dance. I literally couldn't take my eyes away from her; Not that I really tried too. The way she moved, the way she breathed, the way she looked up at me from underneath her long eyelashes. There was no other word for her, she was just perfect.

"You've done some very bad things." She told me quietly all of a sudden. Did she fear me? Could I blame her? I took a deep breath and held it for a moment before I let it go and sighed in defeat.

"Yes." I answered, it was the truth. I had. And I couldn't say, if I could go back in time, whether I wouldn't do those things all over again.

"Why?" Her question surprised me. Her eyes were trained on mine, waiting for any sign of me faltering.

I wasn't ready to go into all my reasoning with anyone, let alone someone I had only just met that day. I kept my lips tightly shut. I needed to answer her question with a question. We carried on dancing, time passed slowly, and before long Esme stepped into me and had laid her head on my chest.

Normally, another person being so close to me would have completely compelled me away. I wasn't like this, but with her, it was different. I wanted her there, I liked feeling her in my arms. Contentment settled in my stomach.

"Get off her." A voice growled at me. Esme was yanked from my arms roughly. In a split second, my calm turned to rage.

Looking straight ahead of me, my eyes locked with Captain America's himself. He held Esme away from me at arm's length, yet again her eyes were focused on me. There was a look in them, like she was waiting. She was waiting to see how I would react. I rolled my shoulders and smiled as brightly as I could.

"I did not mean to over-step Cap." I told him. Annoyance still lingered firmly behind my display, threatening to control me at any moment.

"Well you did. I think it's time you leave." Cap's voice was filled with disgust. He was ordering me around. I bite the inside of my lip hard. Don't make a scene, I told myself over and over. I could get out of this.

"What's going on?" Thor walked up from behind me and I rolled my eyes in exhaustion. Great, just what we needed right now, everyone getting involved as per usual.

"Nothing. A misunderstanding." I opened my arms again, showing everyone that I wasn't going to attack anyone, especially not her. Without my consent, I felt my eyes travel to her again, looking her up and down, watching her as she watched me.

"You stay away from her. Do you understand?" Cap pointed a finger straight at me, and I closed my eyes and took the deepest breath I could. If this had been any other situation I would have attacked. But I didn't want to. I wanted to get to know Esme more, I wanted her to see me as someone she could trust.

"Steve...I..." Steve turned, the anger on his features evident, even from where I was stood.

"Enough Esme." Disbelief clouded around her, before sadness melted her features. She swallowed.

"But..."

"No." He interrupted her again. Rage surged through the link between us, it was only a faint link, but it tore open like paper. Shock coursed through my veins; I didn't expect to be able to feel her so avidly after only a few minutes.

With a thrust of her hand she threw Steve across the room, where he crumpled in a pile, before standing slowly. Shock and hurt, evident on his face. My eyes snapped back to her; she was shaking. I wasn't sure whether it was from shock or whether it was pure power. If it was power, I swallowed, I was worried. From the look on her face, she didn't even have a clue how powerful she was, and she had only just begun to unlock the potential of her powers.

"Esme..." Tony Stark's voice boomed across the room, as he strode towards her. His eyes flickering between her and Cap. Annoyance and amusement rolling for him in equal waves. I wondered to myself whether she too could feel his emotions.

"Dad..." She answered him, the snap in his voice sarcastic and confident.

"I think it's time you go to bed, don't you." Esme's mouth dropped. She was about to answer back but Tony cut her off before she could even get a sound out. "Now, Esme." Striding straight past her, he walked up to Steve and offered him a hand up. Esme shot Steve an apologising glance, before she turned her gaze to me. It was full of fear and worry, but there was something behind the fear. There was heat and raw power.

She turned on her heels and waltzed back through the room, all eyes on her, not a single person moving. Even the beat of the music had gotten quieter as if someone had turned the music right down because they wanted to listen to the drama that was unfolding. Esme walked past her mother, stopping slightly before carrying on up the stairs, until she disappeared from view.

"Loki." Tony Stark's voice commanded my attention, causing me to tear my eyes away from the last place I saw Esme. "I think it's time you leave as well." I looked towards my brother, and watched with resentment as he nodded slowly, agreeing with Tony.

"As you wish." I threw my arms in the air with frustration. But I knew full well I wasn't going to be able to just leave, I needed to see her and soon.

"And Loki..." Tony spoke to me as I created a black smoke cloud around me. "Stay away from my daughter." Holding my tongue, I used my powers and left the room in a shadowy mist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm just going to carry on...**

**ESME'S POV:**

Rage bleed through me. How could they? They expected me to play the good little girl forever. If I wanted to dance with someone, not that I had particularly wanted to dance with Loki, but even if I had then that was surely my decision.

"URGH!" I screamed in frustration, as I reached for my kinetic abilities and threw a mirror across the room with just the swish of my hand. The glass smashed and shattered across the floor, but the action did little to ease my anger.

I couldn't get him out of my mind. Loki, the God of Mischief. The way he pulled me onto the dance floor without a care in the world of what people were going to say or think. The way he held me tight as he had, as if he didn't want to let me go at all. The way he had smelt. The heat of him under my cheek.

I closed my eye and leaned over the desk in my room, my palms flat against the wood. Looking around my room, I captured everything in my mind in that one moment. In the floor length mirror over by the bedroom door, I caught my reflection, I did look beautiful. The glowing light from the outside world flickering through my window, cast shadows around my room. The light and shadow balanced nicely on my skin.

Turning my head away, I looked around. My bed was neatly made, despite the mess I had left it in this morning. That meant the maid had been in here whist I was out getting something to wear. Quickly, I jogged over to my bed and reached under the mattress. Nothing. My hand connected with nothing. The spot I kept my journal was empty. She must have moved it.

"No." I cursed her under my breath. What right did she have to move my stuff around?

Undoing the zip to my dress, I let it drop to the floor and pool around my feet. Kicking it away, I walked to the walk-in closet and flicked the light on. The spotlights engulfed the room in a brilliant white light.

This room was almost as big as my proper room. There were many parts to it. One part was work clothes, one part was 'at home' clothes, one was party and dressing up clothes. There were bits for shoes and jewellery, make-up and skin products, underwear and pyjama's the list was endless.

In the far-right hand corner was a small white chest of drawers where my pyjama's lived. Grabbing the first pair I found, I took my bra off and pulled the top over my head. It was a light teal colour, satin, with white lace detailing, the tank top highlighted my boobs and hips perfectly. I still wasn't sure why I owned this type of pyjama; it wasn't like anyone was going to see it.

Walking towards the en-suite bathroom, I took a hair band from the collection of hair stuff on one of the side and threw my hair in a messy bun, pulling a few loose strands out so that I didn't look like an egg.

As quickly as I could, I brushed my teeth and took off my makeup, replacing it with a night moisturiser. Strolling back into my bedroom, I seized my phone from the desk and checked it.

_Hey girl, party next Saturday, you in? x_

The text from my one and only true friend, Amelia, made me smile. I rolled my eyes at her. She knew full well the party scene wasn't exactly me and that I most likely wouldn't go.

"What has caught your interest?" A male voice spoke up from behind me. I jumped out of my skin, dropping my phone to the floor with a loud clutter. I spun around, kinetic energy coursing across my fingers ready to fight, but deep down I knew that I had nothing to fear. My heart was racing, a thin layer of sweat covered my skin.

Loki was sprawled across my bed, almost regally. He had in his hands, my journal. He was nearly halfway through it and still reading. His eyes not once leaving my journal to speak to me. I strutted across to him and tried to snatch it back from him. As if he knew exactly what I was thinking, Loki spun and caught my hand in his, manoeuvring my journal into just one hand so he could keep reading it whilst I fought him.

"Can I have it back please?" Raising an eyebrow, Loki looked at me. Amusement crossing his incredibly handsome features.

"You didn't answer my question." He accused me, heat burning through skin where his hand held my hand.

"Why does it matter to you why I'm smiling?" Trying to tear my hand away from him, Loki laid my journal on the bed and moved himself so he was stood in front of me, his hand taking mine again, but rather than keep it firmly in his grasp so I couldn't move it, he held my hand, his fingers entwining with me. Once he finished with one had he moved so that he could do the same with the other.

My head screamed to make him let go, get him off me. But everything else inside me went quiet, contented with yet again being in his arms.

"Because it's better to see you this way than to see you how you were earlier." I thought back to what had happened only an hour earlier. My heart dropped and guilt washed through me. I had never turned my powers on Steve before, and I never thought I would. But something came over me, something I couldn't control. Dropping my gaze from Loki's face, I tried to turn around, to hide the guilt I was so evidently feeling.

"Don't hide from me." Loki whispered. Closing my eyes, I exhaled out the breath that I had been holding.

The lights from the outside world dance across half of Loki's face, illuminating it with reds, greens and gold. The other half of his face was claimed by shadow, all apart from his eyes. "If anyone knows anything about fighting the demon inside it's me." Truth spread around us like a blanket of warmth. He did know all about it. He had fought that devil many a time and yes, he'd lost his way sometimes, maybe that was what the crazy power grabs were about. Maybe he was hurting, and scared and maybe even a bit of a coward, but wasn't that exactly what I had just done? Wasn't my display of power earlier simply out of fear, and anger?

"What are you doing here?" My voice sounded weak and pathetic. Loki smiled a boyish grin, his curly dark hair framing his face, spilling even more shadows onto his cheekbones.

"I had to see you." His eyes burned into my soul, his tongue slid across his bottom lip, causing it to dampen and sending sparks straight down to the deep pit of longing in my stomach. I couldn't want this man, not now, not already, not ever.

"Why?" Loki's eyes searched mine, the heat between us growing, searing down the connection that had quickly formed. Taking a deep breath, Loki took one of his hands from mine and reached up, trailing his fingers across my cheekbone, leaving a warm path wherever his fingers had touched.

"Honestly?" Confusion rippled across his face; he obviously wasn't all that used to tell the truth. "It started with interest. The fact you could block me so easily from reading you or even touching your mind intrigued me." Loki's fingers continued to slowly trail across my skin. "But then I watched you with Captain Know-It-All..." I couldn't help but giggle despite myself at the nickname. "...and I became scared for you." Nervousness washed through me. I frowned but kept quiet.

"Why are you scared for me?" I asked. The fact that Loki had become scared for me and not of me had me worried. Being scared of me for the amount of power I possessed would be clever, and if we were being honest, nobody could blame him, but being scared for me was an entirely different matter.

Loki sighed.

"The amount of power you have Esme, I've never seen anything like it. Not in a mere human." I cringed at the word mere but let him continue anyway. "It's growing Esme, I can see it, I can sense it. You won't know how to even begin to control it and it'll consume you..." My heart rate increased. It was pounding in my chest so hard I thought it was going to literally crash through my ribs and hit him. Tears threatened in my eyes. What he was saying had to be a lie. He couldn't possibly be telling the truth, if he was my father, or Steve, or someone would have sensed it long before this.

Ripping my hands from Loki's I walked across to the bed and sat down slowly. What the hell was going on tonight? Surely powers couldn't grow to that extent. Taking a few deep breathes, I looked up. Loki was stood watching me, a strange look on his face. I shook my head, trying not to believe the words he had spoken, but I knew deep down somewhere that he was telling the truth and that he was right. But accepting the fact would mean I needed to ask for help.

"You can teach me to control it?" I queried him, breathing out a sigh of defeat. If it meant he could help me, then surely it was better than putting my family through any more trauma. They needed a break from me, I knew that. Recently, I had been temperamental and snappy, maybe these powers manifesting was the reason for the sudden on-set of moodiness I had been feeling.

"Yes." Loki answered me. "For a price, of course." I knew that had to be a catch. Loki was the God of mischief; he wasn't going to do anything for just the sake of being nice or trying to help someone. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Do not roll your eyes at me. Do you know who I am?" Loki asked me, venom in his voice. Had I really just offended a God by rolling my eyes.

"What's your price?" I asked him, trying to change the subject away from his big head and demands.

"You spend a night with me." My mouth dropped opened into a perfect 'O'. You have got to be kidding me I thought to myself.

"Sex? You are trying to get sex from me?" How disgusting could someone be? I pushed myself off the bed and walked towards him, pushing my hips from side to side. Licking my lips as I made my way to him.

"As beautiful as you are Esme, I never spoke about sex. I said spend the night. I want to get to know you more...spending tonight with me will give me that opportunity right now." Loki swallowed. I stopped walking, and reached out, brushing my thumb across his bottom lip. He sucked in a breath sharply.

"Good, because we will _never_ have sex." I told him as I turned hot on my heels and walked back towards the bed. I felt anger swirl around me like a puff of smoke, dancing across my skin. I smiled, but hid it as Loki rolled his neck, trying to calm himself.

Walking around the other side of the bed, Loki removed his jacket and placed it neatly over the back of the desk chair, followed by his black tie. He slipped his feet out of his shoes, and he elegantly slide himself onto the opposite side of the bed to which I was stood. Patting the bed next to him, Loki looked up at me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just want to understand you Esme, I mean you no harm." The way he spoke was as if he was of another time. He moved as if he was royalty and he smelt divine. How were you supposed to not be attracted to that, especially when he was laid in your bed asking to get to know you. Concern coursed through me, but it was mixed with excitement and arousal.

Taking a deep breath, I laid my body on the bed and rolled so I was on my side, studying every part of his body that I could see in the muted light.

"How old are you?" My voice was gentle yet strong enough to sound mature. If he wanted to get to know me, then I felt it was only fair that I got to know him as well. An amused smile light up his face.

"I am 1070 human years old." Trying not to show the astonishment I felt on my face, my eyes widened a little bit and then I quickly took my features under control.

"You have been alive for a millennium?" I couldn't help the surprise in my voice. He must have seen everything. The rise and fall of kings, empires becoming great and then turning into nothing but ash.

Loki's laugh filtered through me, touching places inside me I didn't think possible. He warmed me as if it were nothing.

"Yes. How many years have you lived?" I laughed at the way he asked how old I was.

"I'm 20 human years." I copied his voice and words. Amusement bounced around his facial features.

"When we are 20, we are still a baby." Loki got comfortable, his arms cocking underneath his head.

"Well I guess it's pretty young yeah..."

"No, I mean, we are quite literally still a baby." Surprise spread through me like wildfire.

"A baby seriously? Like dribbling, I want my mummy, that type of baby?" A smirk played with the corner of Loki's lips.

"Yes." I nodded my head, trying my hardest not to be a little freaked out by the thought of a twenty-year-old baby. "How long have your powers been getting stronger?" Confusion pulsed through my veins. Why was he so concerned about my powers? I didn't see him taking this much interest in Steve or Bruce, or literally anyone else.

"Why are you so fascinated in that?" Did he have a plan? Was my power getting stronger an invite him in? Did he think I could be used as a weapon? Knowing Loki, if only through his reputation, that was probably exactly what he wanted from me.

**LOKI'S POV**

How was I supposed to tell her I was more than a little concerned for her? How was I supposed to admit that and sound serious when I couldn't even understand it myself? The amount of power I could feel surging off her was incredible. It was something I'd never felt on someone so young and so human before. There was only one other time I had ever felt this amount of power and it hadn't ended well. And that person wasn't even human, they were something much stronger, both physically and mentally.

"As I stated, I'm concerned for you." I tried my hardest to show her the truth in my intentions, but as she had before, she rolled her eyes at me. Irritation ran through my body. I didn't know what it was about her doing that, but it annoyed me beyond belief. "Stop rolling your eyes at me." I growled at her through gritted teeth. "It's rude."

A small smile danced on her delicate lips. I may have just made that the funniest game she was ever going to play.

"I had a new power develop lately." She continued on as if I hadn't just scowled her. She was strong. Stronger than I first gave her credit for. She had hardly any fear. "It's still very new and I'm having to tune it, but can I try it on you?" Nerves rolled through my stomach, doing little somersaults. But I needed to see what exactly I was dealing with here. I desired to understand to what extent her powers were at and just how much control she had over them.

"Yes." I answered calmly.

Esme lifted a hand and reached for my face. She took a deep breath and blew it out steadily. I could smell her breath, a subtle mint mixed with the champagne she had drunk earlier.

Then a light started to play in my stomach, I began to laugh, at first it was just a giggle but soon after I was belly laughing, tears rolling down my face and I couldn't stop. Happiness radiated through me, like a torch through a pitch-black night. As quickly as the laughter had come on, it died. My heart began to throb, as if it was breaking into a million little pieces and someone was stomping on each individual piece, as if I had just lost the love on my life. Depression coursed through my veins, every single cell in my body delved into the darkness, consuming me. There was no way I was going to be able to bring myself back. Then that sadness turned to joy. A proud feeling radiated in every single cell of my body. Esme took her hand away from my face, and all my emotions settled back to normal.

My heart was thumping in my chest, so hard I could hear it in my ears. A thin layer of sweat covered my body.

"You were controlling my emotions." I whispered into the dancing lights of the city.

"Yes." Esme whispered back, confusion in her tone.

"What's is bothering you?" I asked her as I lent up on one elbow and looked down on her.

She took a breath and realised it through her nose, a sad smile covering her beautiful face.

"I can control everyone's emotions around me, but I can't control my own. I can't stop myself feeling this empty pit of loneliness." A subtle sadness entered my gut. I don't think anyone realised she was so desperate for a companion or attention.

"I know a little about loneliness. It is the hardest of all things to deal with." Esme turned her head, so she was looking directly into my eyes. Her eyelashes framing her eyes.

"How did you cope?" She asked me, a hopeful look etched on her face. She was hoping I had some miracle cure, but I didn't. For the first time in my life I wanted to help her. And not for my own selfish gain. I genuinely wanted to help her.

"I haven't figured it out yet." Disappointment fell across her features. "But when I do, I shall tell you immediately." I assured her, hating the fact I was the reason for that look on her face.

I rolled back onto my back. Almost defeated, almost but not quite.

"So, what's your favourite food?" Esme quickly changed the subject, I smiled into the darkness as we talked about everything and nothing for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll just carry on...enjoy :)**

**ESME'S POV**

The sunlight filtered through my window and caressed my face, the warmth of it burning my cheeks. I sighed in appreciation as the heat woke me. Reaching around to find the duvet, my hand collided with something warm. Opening my eyes with a sudden jolt of panic, I rolled over and looked behind me. Loki was laid peacefully asleep, his shirt and trousers off. His arm pushed towards me. It looked almost as if at some point during the night he had searched for me in his sleep.

His dark hair tousled over the pillow. His eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks. He looked so angelic, so peaceful. Not at all how I imagined someone who could murder innocent to people. The thought of Loki killing blameless humans made my stomach churn, threatening to throw up what little content it had left in it.

Turning back so I was on the side I had woken on, I looked at the clock. 6;42 it flashed at me. My alarms would go off in 18 minutes. Normally, I didn't work Sunday's, but we had a major project coming up so everyone on my team was putting in extra hours to get everything finished in time.

I worked as an interior designer, and if I did say so myself, I was a damn good one. It was why I had managed to start working my way up in the company so young. I was good at what I did, and as my boss liked to eagerly put it, I had potential, something not a lot of young people had now a days he once told me.

Slipping out of the bed, I made my way to the bathroom, where I really needed to relieve myself. Quickly, I brushed my teeth and made sure I looked acceptable. Even though I knew nothing could happen with myself and Loki, that still didn't mean I wanted his memory of me to be me at my worst. Tiptoeing back to the bedroom, there was a knock at the door. My heart began to pound in my chest. Oh my god.

"Who is it?" I called out as innocently as I could, my voice breaking making me sound as guilty as sin. I quickly waltzed over to Loki and shook him awake.

"Mum. Can we talk?" She called through the door. Loki woke quickly, trouble on his face. He looked around the room and realised what was happening. Amusement played on his perfect features and he quickly threw his hand to my cheek.

"Yeah, one-minute Mum. Just getting some clothes on." I yelled back. "Quickly..." I urged him, pushing him out of the bed and throwing his clothes into his hand. "You have to evaporate or disintegrate or whatever it is you do." Loki bit his lip, trying to refrain from laughing at me. How I would have loved to bite that lip.

"I need to see you again soon." He held his clothes in one arm, but his other hand rubbed my cheek.

"Fine, fine." I agreed, all I needed was for him to go. If I got caught with him in my room, my life would not be worth living.

Dropping his hand from my face, he picked up my left hand and pressed a kiss over my knuckles.

"Until next time, my Goddess." He spoke so softly I was hardly sure I heard him right. A dark fog spread around him, within a blink of an eye his figure disappeared. Turning on the spot I began to walk to open the door, when a black tie caught the corner of my eye. Grabbing it, I pushed it under my mattress and opened the door, allowing my mother to enter the room. She strode in, her white blouse tucked perfectly into her long tight skirt. Her hair pulled back in a low bun, all prim and proper. It was only 6:55am, why was she already awake?

"Esme..." She strode across to my bed and sat down exactly where Loki had been only 10 seconds before that. My heart did a little jump at the thought of Loki in my bed. I shook my head slightly trying to get the images of him out of my mind. Nothing will happen. Nothing will happen, I repeated to myself over and over again. Staring straight into my mother's eyes, my cheeks blushed. She was looking at me with her 'I'm concerned' face. One look I very much hated.

Me and my mother were remarkably close, we literally told each other everything. Or at least we did. I couldn't tell her about Loki or what he had said.

"Es..." She brushed a stray hair from my face and behind my ear as she breathed my name out in a sigh. I swallowed, trying to moisten my dry throat. "What happened last night?" A frown fluttered across her features. She wasn't all that upset with me as far as I could tell, only worried.

I took a deep breathing, trying to steady myself.

"I don't know..." Honesty was going to be the best policy, I thought to myself. There was no reason for me to lie to her. It was as if a blind red rage had come over me last night. I was sick and tired of being the daughter that everyone expected me to be. "Is Steve angry at me?" A new wave of guilt washed through me again. My mum smiled softly.

"I think he's confused. You've never re-acted that way against him before." Nodding my head, I looked down at my hands in my lap. If I was being completely honest with myself, I knew I had hurt him, it was blatant to see last night. "Your father on the other hand..." Mum left the sentence trailing. Oh god, I thought to myself. My dad was going to be furious with me, showing him up like that in front of everyone.

"Are you okay Esme?" Cupping my chin, my mother lifted my chin and looked directly in my eyes. Dragging my face away from her grasp, I stood up and walked towards my wardrobe. How was I supposed to answer that question when I didn't even know if I was or not?

Kinetic energy twirled around me, clouding me, comforting me. My heart began to race in my chest. Oh my god. He was still here; I could sense his magic. How had I not felt it earlier? Swallowing hard, I turned back to my mum. Glancing at the clock, it flashed 7:02am.

"I really need to get ready for work Mum." Standing with a sigh, she hesitated.

"You know you can always talk to me." She spoke as gently as she could before she left the room, closing the door behind her. Glaring around the room, I pushed my own surge of power out, testing the immediate area around me for any taste of magic, but there was none.

"Loki..." I hissed into the silence; I didn't want to talk to loud in case anyone heard me. "If you are here, get out, go away... I need to get changed for work." A power swept around me, breezing past my arm with a warmth. It left me alone in my room. But as soon as it was gone, I wanted it back.

...

The chime of the little bell at the top of the door rang as soon as I set foot in the office.

"Morning Esme." Stephanie chirped from behind her desk. She was a very slim girl, with shoulder length mousy brown hair. She was incredibly attractive but for whatever reason she couldn't hold a boyfriend. Maybe it was because she was always overly positive. Always smiling, always bouncing. Sometimes you just needed some time to wallow.

"Hi Steph." I greeted her back as I threw my coat over my chair before I sat down in the desk opposite her and switching on my laptop that held all the information I needed for the complete re-decoration of the S.H.I.E.L.D. head-quarters. Of course, everyone else in the office thought that the remodel was for some swish law firm, only I knew the true identity.

"How was your father's party in the end?" Steph chirped up making ideal chit-chat. Whilst my laptop was still loading, I didn't mind to much, but I really didn't want to go into detail of last night.

"As was expected." I told her a bold-faced lie. Last night was nothing like I expected it to be. The time spent talking to Loki until early hours of the night had left me exhausted. Making a mental note as I looked back at the screen to go and get myself a coffee. "How was your night?" I asked her, more out of politeness than actually caring at all.

"Oh..." She squealed. "I went on a date." I faked a smile. Of course, she had. "His name is Matt." She carried on as animated as ever. "He was perfect Esme..." I blocked her talking out as I loaded my emails and trawled through them. Occasionally responding to Steph with a wow, or no way, or he's a keeper. We had had this conversation probably 100 times in the two years I had been working here. After about 10 minutes Steph went silent, much to my relief. I scrolled through my emails, I had over 20, but 3 that interested me. One was from my father. It read:

**We need to talk when you get home.**

I internally cringed and quickly shut it down. There was no need to reply. It was exceedingly difficult to argue with Tony Stark, especially by email.

Pushing the feeling of dread deep into my stomach, I opened the next one. Bruce Banner.

**Hello Esme,**

**I'm not exactly sure what happened last night, but your father thought it would be good if we had a chat soon..To talk through what was going on in your head.**

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

**Bruce.**

I liked Bruce, I really did, but his tendency to do everything my Dad said sometimes really got on my nerves. The last thing I needed right now was to be analysed by someone who hardly had their own anger in control.

The last one was truly a work one, about someone needing a new design for their entire apartment. I quickly skimmed the email, how exciting. I thought to myself. This was the type of project I needed right now, to completely get my mind off the avengers, or any of their drama.

Getting up out of my chair, I rolled my neck.

"I'm going to get a hot drink; do you want one Steph?" Steph smiled up from her desk.

"No thank you." Thank god, I thought. Steph on caffeine was even more in your face than normal Steph.

Walking into the staff kitchen, I put the coffee machine on. Yawning, I looked around the room. The entire time I had been here the kitchen had never changed and considering we were a decor company the kitchen wasn't at all out there. The entire room was white tiles, white shelves, white appliances. In fact, it was boring, or worse. Placing a cup under the machines nozzle I breathed heavily as thick coffee started to spurt out.

"Good morning Esme." Mark, my boss greeted me. Surprise crept through me. It wasn't normal to see Mark here on a Sunday, he normally had better things to do than run a business. Like water polo, or mountain climbing, or one of the other random activities he liked to join with.

"Morning Mark. Coffee?" I offered him a mug, but he shook his head and continued to read the paper he had grasped firmly in his hands.

"Look at this." He showed me the front page. The headline read:

**Brave Civilian Runs Into Burning Building**

I nodded at him. Although Mark knew Tony was my dad, he always had had an aversion to anyone with special gifts and he made it abundantly clear. That's why I had never breathed a word about my powers to anyone at work.

The little bell in the office chimed.

"Good morning Sir." I heard Steph greet the customer but took no more notice and turned my attention back to Mark.

"That's the type of bravery we need." He told me harshly. I took a better look at the photo on the front and recognised the guy. His name was Jed Wall. He wasn't an ordinary guy, he had manipulation over fire, but the world didn't know that, so his act of bravery looked even better. Grabbing my mug, which had finished filling up, I smiled at Mark as I walked past and back to my desk.

"Esme." Steph called my name. I looked up. My coffee mug slipped from my fingers as I stopped walking. It crashed to the ground, the sound of it shattering was deafening. Little splats off hot coffee hit my ankles and I cursed, never taking my eyes away from the customer.

"Oh my gosh." Steph fluttered around me. "Are you okay? Shall I get kitchen roll." I nodded my head.

"Yes please." I told her. Steph promptly left, heading to the kitchen to get the items we needed to clean up the mess I had just made.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered.

Loki was stood in my office, dressed in another black suit, his hair slicked back. A smirk across his features glittered with amusement.

"I'm here to speak to you about my redesign of course." He told me. A thick under tone of teasing in his voice.

"Ahhh, Mr Laufeyson. Nice to see you again." Mark walked past me and shook Loki's hand, I watched opened mouthed as my boss interacted with the God without even realising it. "I'm glad you've met Esme. She'll be your main designer." He motioned to me and then frowned when I didn't move forward. Snapping myself out of the trance I was in, I forced a smile.

"I am so sorry Sir" I addressed Mark. "I'm so busy with my other projects I couldn't possibly..." Mark interrupted me before I even got to finish my sentence.

"Don't be silly. We can take some of your other designs off your hands. Mr Laufeyson is a top priority." My eyebrows pulled together in a frown. Steph came bustling in from behind me, nearly knocking herself out in the process. "Why don't you take Mr Laufeyson into the back office and start talking through details with him, Steph and I can clear up out here."

"That sounds wonderful." Loki teased as I gritted my teeth. Spinning around I grabbed hold of my laptop and a sketch book.

"This way Mr Laufeyson." I called without waiting for him to follow I strutted towards the private office. What a jerk, I thought to myself. How was this going to work? Ushering him, I turned and closed the door. I turned to go head to head with the God of mischief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you are all enjoying it - I'm just going to carry on...**

**ESME'S POV**

Cradling the door handle in my hand, I took a deep breath. A thin layer of sweat had covered my forehead and I could feel the flush of blood on my cheeks, giving away my annoyance.

Turning slowly, I looked Loki straight in the eyes. He stared back at me, a confident grin playing around on his lips. He had lent forward in the chair he had lowered himself into, his elbows and arms resting on the table, his hands clasped together.

"I told you I would see you again soon." He told me in a low gravelly voice, arrogance oozing off him.

"And my workplace is the best idea?" I questioned him as I placed my work belongings on the desk, taking a pencil and a black pen from the holder that already resided on the table.

"The apartment I bought is not up to my expectations, I need it re-decorated to a high standard, and this happens to be the most high-raked interior designers this side of town." Part of me cursed softly. We were the best at what we did. We did many prestige projects. And it wasn't exactly like Mark hadn't plastered all our 5* reviews all over the website. But part of me couldn't help but think that that was just an excuse for Loki to spend time with me. No. I scowled myself. Loki only had one interest in me, my powers. I knew that.

"This is staying completely platonic then. Strictly business." I told him. We had to get the battle lines drawn now. If we for a second over-stepped those marks, then we would be in a very unpleasant position indeed.

"Strictly platonic." Loki nodded his head, a fire burning in his eyes. A heat that was so intense it caused me to look away. How did he do that?

"Okay." I said as I open my sketch pad to the newest clean page. Writing a few details at the top, including Loki's name, his address and how many rooms he wanted me to plan for, we got down to details.

"So, the lounge..." We started with. Loki smiled a sickly-sweet smile at me. He was trying to prove that he could do as he was told, be the good boy, but I had to wonder how long that would last. He wasn't a good boy at the end of the day. "Do you have any preferences, colour schemes, patterns, materials? Even certain designs you already like?" Loki frowned. Was he mocking me?

I crossed my arms over my chest and sat back.

"Professional?" I reminded him. Loki shook his head and smiled as politely as I could. The smile didn't suit him. It looked too...forced.

"I'm sorry. I'd quite like the lounge to be based around my armour." He told me. A seriousness in his voice that I was all too aware didn't happen very often.

"Okay." I said as I wrote down a few notes, drawing lightly a few designs on the page. The odd pattern, a name of a material I liked... Loki's eyes flicked between my face and my hand as he watched me. But he didn't say a word. He remained silent, allowing me to work.

Brushing a hand over one of the designs I had drawn, Loki piped up.

"I really like this one." He told me. I looked up from my work and straight into the God's eyes.

"I don't know if I'll be able to find a print exactly like this, but if not, I can get one custom made." Loki nodded, casting his eyes over my work again before flicking them up and staring straight at me. For a moment, I was memorised.

His eyes were the most amazing green colour, they weren't bright, more of a muted green colour, but there was so much expression in them. He was truly an enigma. His hand brushed mine as our eyes remained connected. Energy danced through the link between us. It came alive, but I snapped it shut before too much could come of it. If the connection between us began to grow we would both be in serious trouble. I didn't even know what the link meant but I knew it meant something - something unknown.

Tearing my eyes away, I looked back down at the paper. I had enough information at the moment on what Loki wanted from the lounge to start making informed decisions.

"Moving on..." My voice stirred the silence. "The kitchen?" Loki talked me through a few idea's he had. He explained the basic layout of the room. About the strange little coving in one of the walls. The tiles in there sounded outdated, but I needed to see them in person. If they had a history behind me, we may have been able to work with it, but I couldn't figure out those choices until I had had a proper look at the apartment.

"Okay, so the bedroom…" Turning to the next page in my sketch book, I began to plan and design.

"You'll have to come and see it for yourself." My eyes snapped to Loki's. Was he trying to flirt with me?

"I will yes. But I may bring an assistant, it could be a two person job." My voice stammered as I just realised what I had insinuated. Lokie raised an eyebrow at me in amusement. He had also got the meaning from my words that I honestly hadn't meant.

"I would prefer it if it was just me and you."

Gritting my teeth, I closed my eyes briefly.

I couldn't allow myself to get sucked into this kind of playful banter with Loki. I knew I would end up feeling things towards him I really couldn't feel.

"Professional Mr Laufeyson." I reminded him quickly. Loki held his hands up in surrender.

"I apologise Miss Stark." A small smile played on my face. I couldn't help but be amused.

"So, what colours…"

A scream pierced the room around us, followed by the crashing of something hitting the floor outside the building. More screams erupted elsewhere. I stood up and ran out of the office, Loki hot on my heels. He grasped my hand and pulled me around to look at him.

"I have a bad feeling Esme. If something is out there, we go and get the avengers. I am not going head to head to something when I know I will lose." Loki searched my face. His tone authoritative. He wasn't joking around or playing games with me. He was being 100% serious. This was a side to him I had only heard about but not seen first-hand.

"Okay." I agreed with him. I didn't particularly want to get involved in a fight if I knew I was doomed to lose. But what made him so sure there was a fight? Were his psychic powers that strong?

Strutting out of the small office and into the main office space. Chaos was spewing in the world outside the window. The screams of innocent people chorused the streets. The noise of buildings disintegrating before my very eyes plagued me.

"Oh my god." I whispered. Rushing out of the room, quickly scanning the area for Steph and Mark, I opened the front door. The bell still chiming cheerfully at me.

Loki in close proximity to me. We both looked up to the sky, a huge metal worm type ship flew through the sky at a vicious speed. A few tiles from the roof came crumbling down, breaking to my left, making me jump back, straight into Loki's arms. He held me safe and warm for a few seconds. A cackling of a mad woman broke through the screams and crumbling decay.

An army flew across the sky, shooting at the innocent people of New York. I swallowed.

"Time to get the Avengers." Loki whispered into my ear.

"Yup." I agreed as I swallowed. I turned to run towards the Stark building.

"Where are you going?" Loki grabbed hold of my arms and tugged me, so I was watching him. Concern and a little fear flooded his features.

"To get help." The god of mischief rolled his eyes. Taking hold of my hand, a cloud of black smoke appeared around us. And we were gone.

...

"Everybody suit up." Steve Rogers voice commanded around me, before I could even see him. The screen of gloomy mist evaporated, and my sight settled on the Avengers in my front room. Many people running around like headless chicken, getting this and that ready.

My eyes connected with Steve's. His trailed down to my hand which was still interlocked with Loki's. I followed his gaze, quickly ripping my hand out of his.

"It's not..."

"We can't do this right now. Get suited, we need you to talk innocents out of the way." Steve turned and strutted away, pointing and commanding people as he went.

My father walked up to me; his face hardened with anger. Ripping me away from Loki, he ushered me away.

"I need you to get Morgan out of here." He told me in a low tone, my eyes darted back to Loki, who had been quickly struck into conversation with Thor, but for a split second our eyes connected, and a small smile toyed with his lips.

"I should be down there helping you." I argued with my father.

"Esme, we don't have time for this now." Dad pulled the toggles on his sweat suit and his iron suit appeared around him. I sighed. "Please do as you are told for once." Iron man became air-born, he started to fly away. I turned, feeling disheartened. Under appreciated.

"And Esme." I turned back looking at my father. "I'm very disappointed into you." He spun around making a blatant look at Loki who stared straight back at him, anger and upset evident on the tricksters face, before Iron Man flew out of the window, joining the troops that had already made their way to fight the oncoming evil.

My heart sunk in my chest. Tears prickled in my eyes, but I blinked them back. Noe was not the time to get upset about a family argument.

Black Widow walked up to me and brushed my cheek softly, before she walked out the room, followed by Hawkeye. He quickly turned to me and winked before exiting the room. Captain America walked back towards me, he pulled me into an embrace. Holding on to him tightly for a second, I kissed his shoulder.

"Get Morgan and go." He told me, handing me a set of keys to a car down in the garage. "If you find anyone on the way out that needs to go at the same time - take them as well. Pulling back, I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. Steve watched me carefully, before sprinting out the front room. Turning, I looked over at Loki one last time, who was about to leave the room, he also turned quickly to look back at me. Energy caressed me softly, before all to soon it was gone, along with him. Taking the stairs 2 at a time I ran up into my room to get dressed.

After finishing changing into some high-waisted black combat trousers and a long sleeve black top that cut off just below my boobs, I grabbed some high-top black converse and jogged to Morgan's room. She was playing with her toys, music blaring, completely unaware that anything was happening at all.

"Hey baby." I greeted her as I walked in, taking her backpack from the closest. I filled it with a few sets of clothes for us both.

"Esme." She called my name in her sweet voice. "Where are we going?" She stood up from her seat on the floor, bringing her favourite dolly with her.

"We are just going for a car-ride." I assured her as I patted her on the head and continued packing.

"Where is daddy? Is hr coming with us?" Morgan asked hopefully, as she took hold of some of her most-beloved toys and stuffed them in the backpack.

"No baby, it's just us." I sighed. I knew she wasn't going to be happy about this. As I predicted her face fell. I remembered being five and thinking that I wasn't important, that nothing I did mattered. To this day, that hadn't really changed. A sad look stung little Morgan's face and my heart fell. "But hey..." I made my voice become high-pitched and excited. "We can have a girl's night okay. We can go and get food, and a movie, and face masks and nail varnish?"

Morgan's face lit up.

"Even popcorn?" She said, the excitement for the delicious snack promise radiating from her. Her blue eyes glazed over with the up-coming snack-a-thon.

"Even popcorn." I told her. She smiled a smile, full of missing teeth and happiness. Zipping the backpack, I took Morgan's hand. Whilst I'd been packing, she had put her shoes on, for which I was grateful. One less job to worry about.

Bounding down the stairs hand in hand, a loud crack came from the living room window, something had hit it at full speed. We both froze, Morgan hiding behind my leg, peering out with just one eye.

Whatever had hit the window, didn't get up again to attack, I took the moment's calmness to get Morgan out of Stark tower and away from the city.

"Go...GO!" I ordered Morgan, steering her by the head over towards the elevators. Waiting for it to come and get us felt like a lifetime, my heart was thumping and for the first time in a while, I really didn't feel safe in my own home at all.

Finally, the little ding let us know the elevator was ready, as the doors opened, and we bundled in. The doors slid to a close and I keyed in the password so that the lift would go down to the lower floors. That was were Dad had all his cars, and the set of keys Steve had passed me were held neatly in my hand.

The elevator doors opened, and I poked my head out, taking in my surroundings. There were gaps in between the cars where people had taken certain ones. But apart from that the garage looked relatively untouched. Dragging Morgan behind me, I let the lift go back upstairs. Clicking the unlock button on the car, I prayed to myself that the Audi would flash back at me.

The lock lights flashed quickly in my peripheral vision, YAY! I thought to myself, it was the Audi.

Hustling towards the sleek black car, I opened the passenger door and threw our bag in the back. Hoping into the passenger seat, Morgan settled in for the ride. Normally, I wouldn't allow her in the front seat, but seeing as we were in a crisis it seemed like the wrong time to argue about where she was going to sit.

Plugging in her belt, I stroked her face. She looked up at me, fear evident it her eyes.

"It's going to be alright." I told her. "I will never let anything hurt you." She smiled up at me, tears threatening the corner of her eyes.

I shut the door, and the bang of the door ricocheted across the garage. I looked around for a second and then hoped into the car next to my little sister. Moving the seat and the mirrors around, I got comfortable. The engine rumbled to life underneath me. Easing out of the parking space and up the steep slope that took us into the street, I looked around.

"Morgan, try not to look okay baby? Close your eyes, like we did on that big rollercoaster." I asked her. I didn't want my little sister to see all the damage and destruction. She nodded her head hard. She knew as well as I did that she didn't want to see that either.

Revving the engine, I turned to my right and headed out of the city. The world was in chaos. More of the spaceships that I had seen earlier whilst stood with Loki flew overhead. They were even bigger this close in person. Trying to gain any speed whilst driving through the city in this madness was near on impossible.

Swerving left and right, I dodged the majority of the falling debris, but I couldn't miss all of it. A small piece of concrete fell out of nowhere and hit the front of the car, I emergence braked, but the concrete left a dent. I clenched my teeth together, please don't kill me dad I thought to myself. Over to my right, in the vague distance I could see Cap fighting about 20 men. They almost looked like robots; it was so strange. My heart banged at an unsteady rate in my chest.

"Esme..." Morgan's trembling voice came soft from beside me. Looking down at her, I saw the tears spilling over her cheeks, she was petrified, and I couldn't blame her.

"It's okay baby." I told her, my voice breaking with uncertainty. Pressing the gas pedal hard, the car lurched forward with a scary amount of power. racing through the streets, I did my best to miss any of the pedestrians, falling debris, and enemy life-forces.

Morgan clutched onto her seat, but she sat silently, allowing me to concentrate.

Finally, I saw a long, straight road, out of the city... Pushing my foot down even harder, the car zoomed forward and to safety.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy guys :D**

**LOKI'S POV**

The black Audi that carried both Esme and Morgan to safety whizzed past me, I don't even think Esme realised I was stood watching her. A creature lunged from my left, but I held up my staff and zapped it away without even looking in its direction. The back of the Audi zoomed away to safety and I turned my attention back towards the fight.

A black worm hole in the sky was allowing hundreds and thousands of creatures to evade New York City. If we were going to save everyone, or at least half of the people that lived here, we needed to close that portal down. Another attacker jumped at me from the right, pushing him away kinetically, he hit the building the other side of road. I smiled softly to myself, did these beasts really think they were any match for me at all?

"Loki..." My brother called out for me from about 110 yards away, he was battling a few of the creatures, but I didn't even bother to go and help him, I knew he had the fight under control. "We need to shut the worm hole down." He yelled at me. I nodded my head slightly and looked back up at the sky.

"And how are we supposed to do that, ask it nicely?" Tony Stark's annoyingly sarcastic voice trembled down the earpiece I had been made to wear. I wasn't sure whether or not they were wanting to keep me in contact with the rest of the group or keep an eye on me. I genuinely hoped it was the first one as the latter option would just piss me off.

"We need to have someone go inside it and pull something back through with a bigger mass than them, for example a star or a meteor." I informed them all as another alien force attacked me, and I hit him across the face with my staff as if he were nothing. Pretty soon, another one lunged for me, and again I hit him away. This was going to get tedious.

"And if the wormhole collapses behind them?" The Black Widows voice coursed through my earpiece; an undercurrent of genuine concern rooted in her voice.

"Well then they are trapped and will most likely die." I said with a shrug of my shoulders that none of the team could see apart from maybe Thor. That was if he was focusing on me.

"Loki!" He shot a warning down the communication device. What had I done now? I wondered as I struck another enemy with my staff, before pushing one away kinetically.

"Anyone wanna volunteer?" Hawkeye's voice rattled through my head. "I suggest Loki." He spat out. I laughed a sarcastic laugh. As if. I thought to myself. There was no way I was going to die for these twit-headed nincompoops.

"I cannot fly." I told him. "I cannot simply just appear there, it wouldn't work. You have to pass through the wormhole." I answered taking out another enemy. One of the large centipede looking spaceships flew above me as if riding a wave. I looked up at it and frowned. We needed to figure out a way of getting these on the floor as well.

"And you have to bring back something of a bigger mass?" Tony's voice echoed around me as he sped past me, taking out an enemy that was trying to sneak up behind me. Shock crossed through me. He had just saved me from getting hurt - of course the attack wouldn't have killed me, but it would have at least hurt.

"What are you thinking Stark?" Cap joined the conversation, the noise of his fight with some of the creatures crackling down the line.

Stark started to climb the atmosphere, flying straight towards the wormhole. I swallowed as I watched him momentarily. It felt as if we had all stopped.

"I'm going to catch a shooting star." He answered back quickly as he kept on climbing through the atmosphere. A weird sense of concern and worry fluttered through me. But it wasn't for Tony himself, it was for Esme. If her dad didn't make it back, and his last words to her was I'm disappointed in you, I already knew enough of Esme to know that would kill her inside.

"If you go too far into the worm hole your suit will shut down." Cap informed Stark across the group communications. "This is a one-way trip Stark."

Everyone stayed silent. A few rapid breaths coursed down the comms line, but I couldn't make out who's they were. Maybe multiple different people?

"I know. It's a risk I have to take. F.R.I.D.A.Y. call Pepper and Esme and make a group call." Tony Stark instructed his personal computer system. Pepper's concerned voice flooded us all, but Esme didn't answer straight away.

"Tony...Tony...Are you alright?" She spoke quickly.

"I'm fine Pepper. Where are you?" Tony spoke to his beloved with as much sass as he spoke to the rest of us with.

"We've just landed for our conference meeting, but I've seen the attack on New York. I'm coming home. Where are the girls?" So that was why Pepper had been awake so early on a Sunday morning, she also had work, just like Esme, but her meeting was at least a few hours away by plane. Attacking another alien to my right, I stayed silent as I listened intently to their conversation.

"Esme took Morgan out of town. They are safe Pep." A sob choked down the line. Before Esme's voice also entered the conversation. My heart settled a little. The nerves in my stomach dropped. I flicked my wrist out, pushing away another enemy that attacked from the right. I was watching Thor as his hammer took off the enemy's head. If Tony got back safe, this could work.

**ESME'S POV**

The internal car phone started to ring after 25 minutes of driving. Answering it as quickly as I could, I waited anxiously for it to link. I knew as soon as it did, I would be able to hear all the avengers, including Loki. I could hear how things were going, listen into what was happening.

"Esme." My Dad's voice echoed around the car.

"Dad." I breathed his name out in a sigh, tears streaming down my face. I blinked them away rapidly, trying my hardest to keep my concentration on the road.

"How far away are you?" I swallowed. His voice was confident as always but there was an undertone of panic, or was that fear?

"We have just entered Staten Island." I told him. Morgan looked up at me from her seat, a new wave of tears threatening. I clasped her hand and squeezed.

"Esme." My mum's voice filtered through me. New tears fell down my cheeks.

"Mum." I choked out. Sniffing, using the back of my sleeve as a tissue. Unease flooded through me. Something was going on, something bad. If my father had arranged a call with all of us, he knew this may or may not be the last time he got to speak to us all. My heart rate tripled, galloping like a free horse. A sicky feeling churned in my stomach.

"Is Morgan okay?" Mum asked me. I looked down at Morgan and nodded.

"I'm okay Mum." She spoke softly.

"I'll meet you both as soon as I get home. When the plane lands I'll come and get you both." I nodded, not that it did my mum much use, she couldn't see me. But I was afraid my voice was going to break and give me away from crying. I didn't cry often, and I certainly didn't want all the Avengers knowing I was crying. Especially not the honorary Avenger, the God of Mischief himself.

"And Dad, right?" I added onto the end of the sentence. I was hit with a devastating silence. A very soft tingle of energy danced down the link between Loki and I; He was trying to comfort me.

"There's something I have to do." My father spoke as calmly as he could. I swallowed. Knowing exactly what that meant, I took a deep breath. All I wanted to do was shout and scream, but I knew if I did, I would scare Morgan and that was the last thing she needed right now.

"I'm turning the car around now." I spat down the phone, braking hard, throwing both myself and Morgan forward. Luckily the seat belts we were wearing held us in place.

"That isn't a good idea Esme." Loki pipped up down the phone. Betrayal shot through me, coursing through my veins like fire. How dare he? He had been in my life for two minutes and he already had the audacity to assume he knew what was best for me. No. There was a part of me, deep down, that he was only trying to protect me, but right now I was irrational. We needed to be with our family.

"Well no one asked you." I hissed at him as I swirled the car around.

"Esme you have to keep Morgan away from here." Cap said as reasonably as he could. In my heart, I knew he was right. I knew they were all trying to keep us safe. But the thought of my dad doing anything without me there was killing me. We were a team; we did things together.

"Esme, please be the sensible grown up I know you to be." My mother's voice trailed through the speakers. I pressed the brakes again, more softly this time, slowing the car to a halt. Looking at Morgan, she looked back at me. She was trusting me to keep her safe, I had to do what was best for her.

Turning the car once more, I pressed the gas pedal as hard as I could, and the engine roared to life.

"I'll get Morgan out of here, but then I'm coming back. I'm coming to help."

"Okay. I love you both." My Dad said, his voice crackling through the speaker, it sounded too far away, almost like the connection between us was getting weaker. What the hell was going on?

"We love you." Both Morgan and I said at the exact same time. The age difference between us meant we weren't always on the same page. In fact, we hardly ever were, but then, in that very moment, we were the same person, afraid for our father's life.

I knew I should cut the speaker off, stopping Morgan from hearing anymore. Not allowing her to hear the cries of war and the commands of the saviours, but I couldn't I needed to make sure they were safe. Make sure they were all safe. Training my eyes back on the road, I gasped.

"Stark, can you copy?" Cap spoke down the line. Trying to get any type of contact with my father.

"DAD!" I screamed.

A figure stood in the middle of the road, not moving, not even flinching as I came hurtling down the road towards them. I shrieked as I threw my foot on the break so hard that the car began to swivel from side to side. Loosing control of the vehicle, I fought with the steering wheel but without any victory. The car rolled over and tumbled down into a ditch. A darkness consuming me, plummeting me into nothing. My eyes shut and I was taken into unconsciousness.

...

**LOKI'S POV**

Stark had already gone through the black hole when Esme and Morgan had said their goodbye's. He hadn't heard them. Guilt washed through me. I swallowed and kept fighting the oncoming enemies. Reaching out with part of my mind to try and comfort her. But the link was snapping shut every single time I even got close to feeling her at all. I had felt the fire rage down the link between us after I argued with her about her turning the car around and coming back here, it had stopped me in my tracks, it had almost seared the edges of my mind. She was beyond upset me with right now.

"DAD!" Esme's frightened screams for help pierced through my ear. The earpiece picked up the sounds of some type of car crash. My stomach dropped. Panic flooded around me. A feeling I wasn't all that used to.

"Esme? ESME!" Steve shouted down the phone line. But there was no reply. Only the whisper of the wind. The crackling of static as the line was left open but no one answered. My blood ran cold in my veins. I had to get to her.

"I'm going to her." I informed them all. Thor looked up from his fight, punching the alien he had in his hands in the face, and then nodded at me.

A black cloud of smoke formed around me, and I absorbed into it. It only took a matter of seconds before I was by her side. Taking in everything I could see, I knelt on the floor, looking in the car window. The car had rolled and was currently laying on it's top. The front was completely smashed in, and the rest dented. Esme was still sat firmly in her seat, but upside down. Stretching to look round her, I spotted little Morgan laid on the top of the car, her body crumpled against the glass from the smashed wind screen. She must have slide out from under her seat belt when they had crashed.

A frown touched my features. I knew I needed to get Morgan out and to safety but everything inside me was screaming to get Esme. Releasing a breath through gritted teeth, I got up from my kneeling position and walk around to the passenger side of the car when Morgan was currently passed out. Taking the door handle in my hand, I tugged at it, gently at first, but after it wouldn't open, I pulled with as much force as I could muster. The door ripped of the hinges and I threw it to the floor.

Morgan's frail little body felt so small in my arms, I moved her little body gently so I could get her out of the car without causing her to much pain.

"Loki..." Esme's tired voice chimed from the driver's side; she turned her head to look at me as I was lightly pulling at Morgan to get her out. Relief washed through me. "Oh my god." She began to pant heavily. "Morgan" She screamed into the silence. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Morgan." She wept as she reached for her seat belt.

"No!" I commanded her; my voice hard. Shock covered her face, as tears fell up her forehead and onto the roof of the car. "You will hurt yourself if you get down now, hold on. I'll come back for you." Having finally got Morgan free, I put her down on the flattest bit of ground I could find. Her shallow breathes grew a little stronger. My heart fluttered. Thank goodness, I thought to myself. I didn't know whether Tony was going to make it back or not yet. If her little sister had died as well, Esme wouldn't have survived.

Rushing back to the car, I leant into Esme.

"Is she okay?" Turning her head so she could read my eyes. I smiled reassuring her.

"She'll be okay." I told her. I hoped I was telling the truth; I couldn't feel any internal injuries but without doing a proper examination on the little girl I didn't know.

"Thank God." Esme breathed as I wrapped my arms around her, supporting her weight easily and undoing her seat belt. Esme's body fell and I pulled her from the wreckage. Placing her down gently, she looked up into my eyes, my arms still circled around her, still holding her safe. I didn't want to let go. Right now, I knew she was safe, I knew I could protect her.

"Thank you." She breathed, but all to soon she was pushing out of my arms and running to her little sister. Kneeling beside her, tears streaming down her face, she wiped at the blood running from Morgan's hair line.

"I'm so sorry Moo." She whispered to her. One of Esme's tears splashed on the back Morgan's hand. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Wake up baby. Wake up." Morgan's breathing became shallow and wheezy. My heart froze. "Morgan?" Esme called into the air. "Loki get my phone, it's in the car."

There was a sharp crackling in my ear, I hadn't even noticed that my earpiece had turned off and it was finally coming back to life. It must have been the teleportation; it obviously didn't agree with it.

"Loki, talk to us." Steve order down the line. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

I hurried to the car and ripped open the doors, not finding any sign of a phone.

"I need someone to call an ambulance." I said, trying to keep my tone straight.

"What's happened?" Thor demanded. His breathing heavy, he was obviously still fighting those creatures.

"A car crash. Morgan's hurt...bad." I added in a whisper as I watched Esme bend over her sister's lifeless body. Esme's form shaking with the obvious result of her crying. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to help her. I wasn't good at this. This wasn't me; I was bad. I was selfish and yet all I wanted to do was wrap Esme up and take her pain away. But I knew I couldn't do that for her right now.

"Forget the ambulance." Nat's voice echoed down the line. A helicopter roared to life over us and landed on the main road, I was just pleased there was no one else to see what was going on right now. We didn't need an audience. Jumping out, Nat, Clint and Bruce all ran towards us.

Bruce dropped down next to Morgan, and Clint grabbed hold of Esme, attempting to pull her away from her sister.

"No!" Esme screamed and kicked. "Get off me." She twisted in Hawkeye's arms and swung a punch at his face, which he ducked and dodged easily. Running over to her, I scooped her into my arms, yanking her away from Hawkeye – not failing to notice the look of hatred he gave me - and hushed soothing words into her ear until she calmed down. Bruce and Nat picked up Morgan easily and rushed back to the helicopter. Esme watched as they took her sister away. Her breathing traumatic. She turned in my arms, so her chest was against the top part of my stomach and she shoved her face into my neck, soaking my skin with her tears. I held her as she cried.

"It'll be okay." I breathed as my arms closed around her, holding her, keeping her safe, like I should have earlier. Guilt ran through me.

I had to make this up to her. I needed to find out what happened to her father and soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, please remember to let me know what you think. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, Favourited or followed, it mean's everything to me.**

**LOKI'S POV**

Esme had been taken back to the Stark house, where she sat on the large grey couch with a blanket wrapped around her and a mug of hot cocoa in her hands. The tears that had washed over her face had stained her cheeks, her chocolate coloured hair was tousled and slightly matted, but what did you expect when she had literally just had a car-crash. Either way, I couldn't seem to take my eyes off her. She was the most beautiful person I had seen in 1000 years.

I was stood in the open plan kitchen that looked out over the lounge. Esme was surrounded by people, Steve, Nat, Clint, a few more of the avenger's team that I didn't know all that well. Even Nick Fury had come across to make sure everyone was okay. And part of me wondered whether he was checking on me to make sure that I wasn't misbehaving. Rolling my eyes, my vision settled back on Esme.

Esme's face was pale, and she hadn't said a word since Morgan had been snatched from her earlier. The term 'she's gone into shock' had been bounced around between the Avengers more than once. Morgan had been rushed to the upper wing of the Stark headquarters, where a few years ago after I had attacked New York, Tony had insisted on having a personal hospital put it. Thinking about it now, it wasn't a bad idea. It was helping Morgan now.

No-one could imagine the relief that I had felt when they'd been moved back to the Stark house and Tony Stark himself was there. Apparently, from what I could tell, Stark had managed to pull a small star back through the wormhole before it collapsed on him. The mother ship that control all the life forces that had attacked New York was still up through the wormhole so when the wormhole collapsed, all the alien life-forces that were still fighting on Earth just collapsed. All was good in the world again. Well nearly everything.

Steve looked up from his seat next to Esme and he frowned at me. What was his problem? I thought to himself, I'm a good guy now. There was a clunk from upstairs and all eyes darted up to look at the ceiling. All eyes expect from Esme's.

Bruce and Tony were both upstairs with Morgan, so as quietly as possible I moved over to Esme and sat the other side of her. Keeping my eyes firmly on her, ignoring all the other eyes on me, I ducked my head so I could look into Esme's eyes.

"Esme." I spoke softly as not to shock her. When I got no response, I laid a hand on her knee. "Esme, are you alright?" Esme flinched and her eyes sprung to mine, wide with alarm. This was the first emotion she had shown for well over an hour and a half. My heart did flip-flop with excitement. She was okay. Esme had been incredibly lucky to not be more seriously injured.

"Morgan?" She whispered, her voice cracking, a new wave of tears threatening just behind her eyelashes.

"She's still in surgery, we are just waiting for news." I tried his hardest to assure her, squeezing her hand lightly. Pushing my kinetic energy towards her, I did his best to wrap her in a mental hug, holding her close and safe. For the first time, Esme's mental barrier dropped a little, my energy began to seep through to her mind. She pushed a slight pulse of energy back, closing her eyes as she felt my warmth creep through her. But as quickly as the moment started, Esme stopped it. Closing down the link and shutting me out, yet again.

Gritting my teeth in annoyance, I chose not to say anything. I knew it was just going to take some time for her to trust me, it was going to take a lot of time for them all to trust me, but I didn't care about any of them, not really. Only Esme.

Soon, my train of thought was interrupted by the heavy footsteps plodding down the stairs, all head turned to look at the new person, including Esme's.

Bruce Banner took each step slowly, his face looking tired. Placing her hot drink on the coffee table in front of her, Esme pushed up from the sofa, laying the blanket down and ran towards Banner as quickly as her tired frail body would let her. Both myself and Cap got up, staring each other down and followed after her, giving her some space but also being there just in case she needed either one of us.

"How is she?" Esme asked, her voice laced with thick concern. Bruce was rubbing his hands with a towel, obviously having just washed them. Bruce looked at Esme, sympathy written all over his face.

"She's stable." Bruce said, a no-nonsense tone in his voice. "She punctured a lung and the entire left hand side of her body has been broken. Her arm, her ribs, her leg..." Esme dropped her head, but Bruce put a hand on her shoulder. "But she's going to be okay. She'll heal." Bruce rubbed her cheek slightly.

"Can I go and see her?" Esme pleaded. Bruce nodded.

"She's still asleep and will be for a while, and Tony's up there." I watched as Esme basically pushed passed Bruce to get up to her sister. Stepping forward one small step, I watched her retreating back. But a hand pushed out in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Give her some time alone, she needs it." Cap told me in a bleak tone, turning to stare me straight in the eye. Again, I gritted his teeth, this time more harshly than before. I did not appreciate being told what to do, especially not in front of everyone, but deep down in my somewhat cold heart I knew what Rogers had said was right. She did need some time with her sister and father. Taking a deep breath, I sat back down on the sofa and waited.

"Maybe we should all go and get some rest." Clint piped up, his voice tired and strained. He had a black eye and a small cut scared his nose.

"It wouldn't do us any harm. And the Stark's need some family time." Nat agreed nodding her head. Her hair was a little dishevelled but all in all Agent Romanoff looked very good.

"Yes. Go, you all need a break." Steve dismissed them all. After saying a few fair-well's the agents all broke away to go to their separate homes.

"Loki, it's time to go." Thor summoned me. After a few moments, I agreed. If Esme needed me, I thought, I am sure she knows that all she has to do is send an energy bolt down the line. I can't sit around forever waiting for her to come back downstairs. Nodding my head, I stood. Steve watched me warily.

Absorbing myself and Thor in a cloud, I took Thor to show him my new apartment. It was the only distraction I could think of right then.

**ESME'S POV**

Hesitating out the door of the infirmary, I held up my hand. I didn't know whether to knock or just walk in. Technically this was my house but what if Morgan was undressed or something? Don't be silly, I thought to herself. Morgan is your little sister; it doesn't matter what she's dressed in right now. Shaking my head, I knocked lightly on the door, but didn't wait to be told to enter, I just waltzed straight in

My eyes settled on the little figure laid under the blankets neatly. Her entire left side bandaged and protected by casts. Guilt coursed through every single nerve in my body. If only I had hit the brakes earlier, I imagined, if only I hadn't swerved. Keeping my eyes firmly on Morgan's little body, I walked slowly to the bed, scooping up my little sisters' hand in mine. Bending over, I brushed her lips against Morgan's knuckles which were also bruised.

She seemed so small, smaller than I even remembered. A single tear dribbled down my cheek and settled on my upper lip.

"I am so sorry Morgan." I uttered into my little sisters' ear as I brushed another kiss over her skin. "I never ever meant for you to get hurt."

"What happened?" Spinning around, I dropped Morgan's hand completely. My heart pounded in chest. Tony Stark sat in the far corner of the room, a book in his hands. Bruce had told me that he was still up here with Morgan, but I had completely forgotten, and I was so absorbed in my own thoughts about seeing Morgan that I hadn't registered my father as I walked in. His eyes didn't even bother to look up from the book he was pretending to reading.

"There was someone, or something in the road. I don't know. I didn't get a good enough view of them before..." Letting the sentence trail off I looked back down to Morgan. A firm lump forming in my throat. Oh, my baby, I sighed.

"We'll have to figure out who it was...they obviously wanted to cause you harm." Nodding my head without looking back at him, I turned all my attention back to Morgan. The tension in the air was thick, you could have cut it with a knife. A small breeze danced across parts of my bare skin, the window was cracked open slightly and I was beyond thankful for it.

"Esme, we need to speak." My father spoke gruffly as he stood from his perch in the corner. Taking a few steps towards me, I swallowed. I knew I wasn't going to appreciate this chat, and neither was he. "What were you doing with Loki earlier?" There was no beating around the bush with Tony Stark, if he wanted to know something, he was either going to get it out of you or figure out in his own sweet time.

"Loki has acquired an apartment in New York, he wants it refurbished is all. He's come to my work for that reason. We were in a business meeting when the attack on the city began, and so he brought me here as quickly as possible." Speaking as quickly as I could, I told Dad everything. Everything apart from the fact he slept in my room the night before, or that he thought my powers were beginning to overtake me.

Dad nodded, a blank look on his face. Every muscle in my body tensed up. I knew that 'I'm bored' look. It meant he was battling inside and didn't want anyone to know it on the outside. It meant we were about to argue.

"I don't want you working for or with Loki. Do you understand?" I felt her eyebrows knit together.

"Dad, it's my job. I can't tell my boss which clients I will and will not work with." Tony's eyes shot to my own, anger slightly behind them. He was getting annoyed that I wasn't about to do everything he was asking me too. But my work was my work. I had to do what was asked from me.

"Yes, you can. Tell them he makes you uncomfortable." Tony shrugged.

"But he doesn't make me uncomfortable." My dad's hands clenched into fists. He was becoming extremely frustrated. I knew it wouldn't be long till he exploded with anger. In fairness to him, he was doing better right now than he ever had done before.

"Well he should. He's a murder Esme. He's killed innocent people." The thought swirled around in my head until it made me cringe. I knew that, yet I found him attractive anyway. What does that say about me? I thought internally to myself.

"You've killed too." I reminded her father. Hurt and confusion bounced around Stark's normally unreadable features.

"That's different Es, and you know it. I didn't kill INNOCENT people..." Dad put stupid amounts of emphasis on the word innocent. "I killed bad guys."

"Have you ever thought that you're are only the good guys in your version of the story?" My voice began to raise as I counter-argued, folding my arms across my small chest. Tony froze and fought the urge to scream at me, you could see it in his face.

"You will no longer be working with Loki, Esme. That's the end of this discussion." Rage surged through my body.

"I am an adult." I yelled in my father's face. "You can no longer tell me what to do." Tony reared up and faced me head on. My heart thumped in my chest with such a force that I thought it was going to explode.

"Whilst you live under my roof and work for my company, you shall do as you told." Stopping in my tracks, my eyes penetrated into Tony's soul.

"What did you just say?" A hint of sarcasm in my now calm voice.

"Nothing. This chat is over Esme."

"Your company?" I was not about to let this subject go. I pushed him further. There was no way he was getting out of this one. "Oh my god." My voice whispered. "You bought Interior Reflections?" A sick feeling churned in the bottom of my stomach. Remorse strained my father's face.

"I needed to keep you safe, make sure you were happy."

"Oh my god." I shouted as I threw my arms in the air exhausted. "This is wrong, this is so wrong."

Spinning around, I swiftly planted a kiss on Morgan's fore-head. "I'll be back soon kiddo." Striding out of the room, I could heard Tony's voice call after me. But there was no way I was going back to talk to him now.

"Where are you going Esme?" Ignoring him, I slammed the door behind me and ran down the stairs to find the lounge empty. Pausing for a second, I scanned the terrain, my heart automatically dropped. Part of me was hoping to see Loki stood waiting for me. Shaking my head, I quickly pushed that thought from my mind. Only Steve was left sitting in the room, waiting anxiously for news.

He caught my eye and I turned towards the elevators, ignoring him as well. There was to much happening right now, I couldn't deal with trying to be polite to everyone. I needed to be alone.

"Esme" He called after me, but I didn't care anymore. I was done playing the good girl. Done being nice to everyone all the time. "Esme, stop." I could hear him running up behind me. His footsteps getting louder as he quickly caught her.

"What?" I shrieked as I spun around and stared him down.

"What's going on?" Concern lit his face.

"You knew didn't you." Steve's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. He shook his head a little.

"Knew what?"

"Knew that Dad owned the company I work for. Knew he was keeping tabs on me at all times, literally." My voice was accusing and a little too high-pitched to sound normal. But the shame that swept across Cap's features gave his innocent act away.

"He just wants to keep you safe Esme." Steve spoke as calmly as he could. This was not how I should have found out, I told myself. Now was exactly the wrong moment for that to happen.

"You all knew, didn't you?" I nodded my head slowly as I spoke, another loose tear dribbling down my face. Steve turned his body away from my agonizing stare.

"I'm so sorry Esme..." I spun and pressed the little button that called the lift up. "Where are you going?" The elevator doors opened, and I stepped in. Steve put a hand against the sliding door nearest to him to stop the lift disappearing again.

"I just need some space." I pleaded. "I just want to go for a walk." I told him. My eyes burned into his. Steve couldn't get over the guilt he was feeling, you could see he was fighting an internal war. There had literally just been an attack on the city; If anything, now was the right time to go out and walk by yourself. No one was going to attack straight after a massive attack like that. Letting go of the elevator door, Steve watched me go. My head ducked down, blocking my view of Cap all together.

The doors slid shut and I was gone.

...

The cold fresh(ish) air of the city cooled my skin. It was a welcomed and pleasant feeling. I walked along; my hands tucked nicely in my hoodie pockets. Luckily, before all the drama with my father, Nat had demanded that I get changed into something more comfortable and cleaner. It was nothing fancy, but a high-waisted pair of blue denim jeans, with an over-sized black hoodie and a pair of UGG boots to keep me cosy.

Losing all track of time, I just kept walking. It felt like I had been moving for forever. Foolishly, I had left the house without my phone, or at least my backup phone as mine had gotten lost at some point in the crash, or my purse, or my keys. Nothing. Not even a coat.

My feet dragged me forwards, as I dipped my head and just kept going. Every footstep tormented me with imagines of the thing standing in the road. Of the car rolling and rolling. Of Morgan's screams as she was flung around the car like a rag doll.

I stopped walking and tucked herself into the opening of an alley way. Not the safest place to stop, but I knew I could ward of any unwanted visitors with just a flick of the wrist. I wasn't useless, like my father liked to make out, by any means.

Dropping to my bum, I pulled her knee's up to my chest and put my head on them. Curling myself up into a little ball.

Endless chatter of people walking past me kept me sane. At least I knew I was still in the city. The streetlights blazed into my eyes and the smell of cigarette's and cars and just people in generally seared my nose. I looked up at the world moving past me only a few feet from my own body. I knew in my heart it was time to go home. To start making amends with people and move forward, but there was one major problem. I didn't know exactly where I was.

Oh God, dread filled my heart. What was I supposed to do now? I didn't know my father's or anyone else's mobile number off by heart and if I was being honest with myself, I was too proud to call them anyway. Then a thought came to my mind.

...

"What made you get an apartment? Planning on staying, are we brother?" I had showed Thor around my 3-bedroom apartment, and although it still needing some work, some finishing touches if you will, Thor was thoroughly impressed. Whilst wondering around, Thor had tried his hardest to hold his surprise and amusement as I proudly showed him my new home.

After the Avengers had agreed to take me on as a somewhat undercover agent, I had spoken about getting my own place just as the others had. So that I had somewhere to call home, somewhere to go at the end of the day.

"I don't really have much to go home to in Asgard, it would seem." Thor shrugged his shoulders and nodded. After everything he had put the realm through, I wasn't surprised that Asgard didn't want me back.

"I guess you didn't make many friends when last there." Thor agreed, trying to keep his tone cheerful and light. My face dropped a little and I looked over towards the kitchen. Thor also went quiet, following my gaze. The walls of the apartment were bare brick. There were the odd bits of wallpaper streaming from the wall, all in different patterns and colours, telling the history of the apartment and about the human's that had once lived there. I had already purchased the essentials, a sofa, 2 armchairs, a coffee table, a tv, a fridge, washing machine, microwave etc etc. "How did you pay for this apartment." My eyes flashed to my brother with a playfulness in them.

"Why brother? Worried I influenced some young saleswoman to grant me a favour?" I teased. Thor froze. That's exactly what he had thought happened. And he didn't like it. Thor genuinely believed that the inhabitants of Earth should be free to make their own choices without the compulsion from Loki or any such person. I realized that Thor was not happy with what he thought had truly happened, so I quickly decided to elaborate.

"I did nothing of that sort." I began my explanation. "Agent Romanoff set me up with a fake identity, including a fake bank account which holds real currency that I have access too. She said something along the lines of 'If I'm going to be an agent, I need to live like one...' But I'm not entirely sure what she meant by that." Thor smiled a toothy grin.

"I'm pleased you are really trying brother." Thor told him honestly, grabbing hold of me by the shoulder and smiling the biggest smile he could muster at me.

"Do you want a drink?" I offered my brother a beverage, if not for politeness but to get out of the awkward situation that we had got ourselves into talking about emotions and feelings. As if to answer my prayers and fill the awkward silence the doorbell chimed, alerting them to the fact that someone was waiting to be seen. Both of us froze, looking towards the front door with anxious eyes.

"Are you expecting company brother?" Thor asked me in a forced relaxed yet tense tone.

"Not to my knowledge." I answered him. Walking towards the door, I grabbed the door-knob and twisted it. Leaving the chain across, so I could peer out. My eyes rested on non-other than Captain America.

"Loki." Steve Rogers was the first to speak.

"Captain." I acknowledged him back, releasing the chain from the latch and throwing the door open wide so Rogers could walk through should he please. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" My voice mocking, sarcasm running through it in multiples.

Thor threw me a warning glance, but I didn't even really notice or pay attention to it. My eyes were trained on the Captain.

"Is she here?" Steve's voice was agitated. He turned his back to me and eyed the room, trying to listen carefully to every sound.

"Excuse me?" I replied, my eyebrows folding together to form the perfect frown.

"Is who here?" Thor stepped in and addressed the Captain before this pissing match of manliness became anything more.

"Esme...Is she he?" Worried coursed through my entire body. From my facial expression Steve gathered what his answer would be. "She walked out of the Stalk tower about 3 hours ago and hasn't been seen since." Rogers began to walk towards the front door, waiting for no one.

"I need to get out there and find her. She doesn't have anything on her, she is completely vulnerable." I watched as Rogers walked out of the door and turned to my brother.

"We need to get out there and help." Thor spoke quickly, walking in the Captains footprints making his way to the door.

"I want to try something first. If it doesn't work, I'll be right with you." Thor frowned at me in confusion. "I have a connection with her Thor, if I can use that to even get a whiff of where-abouts she is, surely it's worth a try." I lowered himself to the floor so I could kneel.

Thor nodded. He finally understood. He finally understood why I was so eager to stay, so eager to be good and do the right thing. His eyebrow raised at me. He had realised for the first time, the extent of the feelings I had for this one girl.

Closing the door behind him, Thor left me, allowing me, for the first time in a very long time, to be completely alone.

"Okay Esme." I spoke softly to myself. "Let me find you." I took a deep breath and delved right in.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying this - I'm really enjoying writing it. Remember to let me know. **

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." A chilling voice spoke from the darkness of the alley to Esme's left. From her spot on the floor, Esme lifted her head and looked into the darkness, only just making out the figure of a person in the shadows.

"Leave me alone." She spat, reaching for the floor, Esme pushed herself up to a standing position, facing the crude voice that would so rudely interrupt her thoughts.

"Well well, darling. You are in my part of the city." The male voice sent shivers down her spine, reaching for her powers, the warmth of kinetic energy pulsed across her fingers, ready and able to attack.

"I highly doubt this is your part of the city." Esme taunted the shadow man putting extra sarcasm on the word 'your'. A low gravelly chuckle erupted in the nights air as the man took another step towards her. Esme swallowed but showed no fear although nerves were creeping their way across the nerves in her body. Just turn and run, she told herself, but Esme had a very bad feeling. Turning to walk the other way, out into the bright lights of the city another man, a tall thin man with a menacing smile stood directly in her path.

Not knowing when or how he had turned up with out her hearing him, Esme kept the wall to her back, trying to keep an eye on both the men at the same time. Goosebumps prickled across her entire body.

The man from the shadows finally revealed himself. He was an absolutely huge man with greasy blonde hair slicked back into a greasy bun. Half of his face was covered with scars, it was almost as if he had been in a fire but escaped. He had a sickly vile grin on his face, his eyes looked Esme up and down. Without even thinking about it, her arms reached around herself, thanking Nat that she'd dressed her from head to toe, so no part of her body apart from her beautiful face was on show.

"What do you think Demetri? Isn't she pretty?" The shadow man spoke to his mate. They were working together. It was obvious that they were but a very small part of her hoped that they didn't know each other. Esme winced as the cuts on her arms and chest grated against other parts of her body.

"Lovely." Demetri answered, his gaze never leaving Esme's face. "And just the right amount of...spunk..." He carried on speaking, coxing his friend into speaking about her as if she were a stripper and he was at a special club.

"I don't know Demetri. I think she could use some of my spunk..." The vile man laughed at his own vile sexual human. Esme swallowed hard, trying to push down the bile that was rising in her throat.

Both men had started to stalk towards her, a predatory look on their faces.

"Awww the little dear, has gone quiet." Demetri teased. "Not so talkative now is she." He taunted Esme as he took another step in. Only a few steps away from her, Esme pushed more of her powers across her fingertips. She didn't want to use her powers on these men, although they were bad bad men, they were still human, something she wasn't, not truly anyway.

As if someone had lit a torch, heat flooded down the link between herself and Loki. Esme's heart rate increased. He was looking for her, he was using the link to communicate with her. With all her might, Esme pushed back through the link whilst keeping her eyes on her attacks.

The shadow man, lunged forward trying to take hold of Esme's wrist, but Esme was too quick. Darting out of the way, Esme threw a small bolt of kinetic energy at the man who had just attacked it. It was barely enough to make him stumble, he whizzed around to face her. Then out of no-where Loki's voice surrounded her.

_Esme...where are you?_

Esme's breathing had become raged and uneven. She watched both men as they sauntered towards her.

_Loki..._ she screamed down the link _I have no idea... but I need help! _Esme shouted down the line as frantically as she could.

_I'm coming to you now, try and stay calm._ The link between them both slightly mellowed as Loki began to focus on getting to her. Both men rushed towards Esme in a mad attempt to grab at her, but with the force of her powers she threw them both backwards against the wall before they even had the chance to touch he They both stood up frowning and grumbling.

"I don't know how you did that, but you are going to pay for that you little bitch." The first man growled at her. Esme raised an eyebrow as she lifted both her hands above her head, the men lifting into the sky with the direction of her arms. With one swish swoop of her arms, the two men bashed their head together and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, both of them passed out. A black smog emerged behind Esme, as she turned.

Loki appeared, his face etched with anger and concern. He looked between Esme and the men piled on the floor before his face lit up with a satisfied smile.

"Doesn't appear you need my assistance after all does it Miss Stark?" Loki spoke directly to her. Esme's pulse climbed, she was shaking still from the whole en-devour, but at least now she felt safe, Loki was here, she knew he would protect her. What made her so sure of that fact she wasn't entirely sure, but something deep inside her told her so.

"Can we get out of here?" Esme walked up to Loki so they were only stood a few feet apart. She was staring into his green eyes, there was a heat behind them. He watched her, watching him for a moment, before he took her hand.

"Stark tower, yes?" Esme hesitated, remembering her recent argument with her father. The pain of the argument still radiated through her. Esme shook her head. She wasn't ready to go just yet.

"Can..." Esme swallowed away the nerves of what she was about to say. "Can we go back to yours for a while, I just need a little longer to revel in it." She looked down and back at the men that only moments ago were trying to hurt her. One of them, Demetri had begin to moan, it wasn't going to be long at all before he opened his eyes and saw Loki stood with her.

Loki's blinked at her quickly. He knew that a true avenger would convince Esme to go home and sort things with her family, after all they were worried about her, but Loki wasn't a true avenger. Not yet at least. All he really worried about right now was Esme.

"Of course we can." Loki held Esme's hand in his own, and a black clouded enclosed them, whizzing them through the atmosphere, propelling them to Loki's new home.

...

"This is a great place." Esme told Loki whilst she looked around. The bare brick had a slight grey tinge to it, which was very appealing to the eye. The living room was a strange shape, where part of the furthest wall away from the front door jutted out. A older looking fireplace was the center piece of the room, which shocked me. With these modern-ish buildings nowadays they hardly held any personality, any history, but this one room alone held a thousand whispers and many more secrets.

"You think so?" Loki walked back from the kitchen with two glasses of white wine. Accepting the glass graciously, Esme smiled up at Loki, a genuine smile.

"Thank you." Loki rewarded Esme with a breath-taking smile, full of kindness. He was so beautiful. Esme's breath hitched in her throat. Wow, she thought to her self as she took a sip of her wine. She turned to look at the room they were currently stood in. Walking over to one of the brick walls, she swept her fingers along them.

"This brick work is amazing, it would be a shame to cover it all up with paper." Loki watched her with intent as Esme wandered around the room taking everything in.

"Well what do you think I should do?" He was genuinely interested in her opinion. That was the reason he had gone to here for help with his refurbishment after all. Her reputation in her field was outstanding. He hadn't read a single bad review for her work.

Esme walked back over to the fire place. It was a charcoal black colour, with extravagant details.

"We should definitely keep this original fireplace." She told the trickster as she ran her fingers across it, feeling its warm metal under neath them. "But maybe paper the wall behind it, a green wall paper if you like. Really make this part of the room the vocal point." Her gaze traveled up and down the wall.

"And then?" Loki prompted her to carry on.

"Then I would keep the other walls bare, let the brick work speak for itself. And this flooring..." Esme looked down at the floor which was fixed beneath her feet. It was deep grey wood. It had been laid by hand, which was easy to tell by the trained eye. "I would leave the flooring as it is." She spoke with so much excitement. "Someone's spent a lot of time perfecting it, it would be a shame to cover it or rip it up." Esme's gaze flew across the rest of the room, until it landed on Loki himself.

"We can get some lovely accessories and furniture to brighten the room, and make it look more..."

"Modern?" Loki tried to finish her sentence. Esme took another sip of her wine, swilling it around her mouth. It was fresh and fruity and cold, which was exactly what she needed right now.

"I was going to say homely." Esme smiled again. "But if you want modern we can look at pieces that do both." Esme's shoulders shrugged of their own accord. In her profession she was used to modern. A lot of people in New York wanted modern nowadays.

"I would like you do this apartment exactly as you would like it." Loki told her. Esme's heart constricted a little in her chest. He was giving her free reign of the apartment completely. The eagerness she felt to get started surprised her. She already had a few on-going projects but she could tell that Loki's place was going to quickly become one of her most important.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Loki's eyebrows arched together in confusion. He moved slowly over to the sofa where he sat himself down with grace. Esme followed suit and sat herself in one of the two armchairs. They were large and comfortable.

"I feel..." Loki pondered about his next word carefully. Esme stayed silent allowing him time to think. "I feel very protective of you." In her head, Esme already knew this. From the way he had been acting for the last 24 hours, she had an inkling that he had some sort of attachment to her. Esme got lost in her own thoughts momentarily before Loki interrupted her thinking.

"Why did you leave home earlier?" Esme's gaze dropped from Loki's intense stare. She could feel her cheeks burning. Was this really a topic you discussed with a God she wondered. Well he had asked, she reasoned with herself.

"Dad and I got into an argument. I found out he owns the company I work for." She told him honestly. "After everything that happened today, I guess I just needed some space to think." Loki nodded. He was no stranger to needing some time on your own. He often liked to be left to his own devices, to do his own thing. A pain shot through Esme's ribs and she threw a hand to her side. She was still very very sore from earlier. Her whole body ached with tiredness.

"Are you okay?" There was no way Loki had missed her wincing in pain.

"Yes. Just sore." She told him, as she took a rather large slurp from her glass, trying to use the alcohol as self medicate pain relief.

"Here, may I?" Loki stood and walked towards her, taking her glass from her hand and placing it on the coffee table, similar to how he had with the glass of champagne on the first night they met. Pulling her up from her seat, he placed a hand over the ribs that she had recently been cradling, Loki closed his eyes. A warm blue light flooded from his hand, through the material of her hoodie into her side. The pain instantly ebbed away, fading into nothingness.

Loki opened his eyes but did not remove his hand from Esme's side. Esme's breathing was strained as she kept her eyes firmly on the God's chest. She was afraid is she looked up he would walk away, and she wasn't ready for the contact to be over.

"Does that feel better?" Esme nodded her head.

"Yes, thank you." She mumbled, keeping her eyes away from his. A soft, long finger slid under her chin, tilting her head up so she had to make eye contact with him.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Loki asked, a uncertainty in his voice which was mirrored in his eyes. Esme licked her lips as she looked down at his lips and then back into his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you." She whispered. "I'm afraid you'll hurt me." A look of disgust fell across Loki's pale face. His stone hard wall quickly clamped into place. He obviously didn't want Esme to read his emotions.

"I would never lay a finger on you." He spoke softly, trying to reassure Esme's every concern. She shook her head, trying not to break the contact between them.

"I know you wouldn't." She said. Loki would never hurt her physically. "I mean..." Esme's eyes squinted slightly before they went wide again. "I'm afraid you'll get bored and leave me alone." She sucked a breath in through her parted lips. Loki frowned slightly as his eyes flickered between her left and right eye. He was for once, lost for words. The young Goddess had left him speechless.

"In 1000 years of life, there has been no one else that has intrigued me as you do." Loki said with as much honesty as he could muster. "No one as beautiful, or as smart, or as...How you would say, bad arse?" A smile touched Esme's lips at Loki's effort of the human slang.

They stood for a moment in silence, before Esme broke free on his touch.

"I can't...I'm sorry." Hurt coursed through Loki's veins, he'd never been rejected before. Not by a woman. Not that he had gone after many, not any that actually meant anything. Esme turned and began to walk away from him. Determination ran through his veins. He wasn't going to hurt her, he would make sure of it. If being good and playing by the rules meant being able to spend time with Esme and getting to hold her, to comfort her, to be her savior he would do anything.

"Why?" He pushed her into thinking about the situation a little more. He was trying to get her to cross a line that she had drawn.

"Because you are..." Esme turned back to look at him, an exasperated look on her beautiful features. "Well you are Loki..." She cried into the room's silence. "You are the God of Mischief, you've killed innocent people, you've tricked people, you've hurt people..." Esme swallowed and looked him straight in the eye, the obvious inside battle written all over her face. A war between her heart and her head was going on.

"I am all those things, and I have done all those things, I can't take them back." Loki took a deep breath, he couldn't change the past. He was a very talented God, he had great magical powers but he couldn't change the past, even if he wanted too.

Esme watched him, took every detail about him, his long, curly, black hair. His sculpted cheeks, his strange attire of constantly wearing a black shirt with his suit rather than white, his slim lean figure. Everything about him called her in. Everything about him made her wanted to jump into his arms and into her bed, and never ever let him go, but she knew if she gave in now it would be all that much harder to walk away.

"I should go. Thank you for the wine." Esme took a step to the side and began to head for the door. Her heart broke a little when Loki just let her walk straight out of the door and down the stairs to the main front door. She exited the building in a hurry and walked out onto the street. After all that had happened today, him letting her leave proved everything she feared. He didn't actually care about her intimately at all.

Tears prickled the back of her eyes, but she blinked them away. It was only then, as she walked down the unfamiliar street, she realized that yet again she had no idea where she was. She'd have to find the nearest corner shop she could and ask them for directions back to the Stark Tower.

As Esme walked, rain began to fall, just lowering her mood more. A warm hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back turning her. In her surprise, Esme let our a small wave of power, but the hand held on regardless. She came face to face with the God of Mischief. His face hard as stone from the power that surged through him. She quickly pulled her powers back, allowing him the freedom of the pain. The rain began to pour harder. She gritted her teeth and kept her mouth shut. What was he playing at.

"I am all those things." He continued their talk from earlier. "But I am also changing." There was an honesty of his features. It looked out of place, it obviously hadn't touched his face all that often. The rain fell down his hair, down his face, soaking him. Loki let go of Esme's wrist and his large hands cupped her face.

"I am changing for you Esme." He told her. Esme's heart beat wildly. Her breathing was being dragged through her lips in short pants. His face ducked slowly to hers. Esme closed her eyes as she gave into her desire. Loki's lips brushed softly across hers. His lips were softer than she imagined they would be. Pulling back, Loki looked down at her. Hesitantly, Esme opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Fuck it, she thought. We've crossed the line now anyway.

Throwing her hands around Loki's shoulders and into his hair, Esme pulled his lips back to hers, pushing her mouth against his with as much fire and passion as she could muster. Almost immediately, Loki retaliated the heat. Their lips danced together in a rhythm that was new to them both, but it was as if they'd done this a hundred times.

Loki's tongue traced a pattern across Esme's lower lip as he begged for entry. Without a second thought, Esme opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. Loki's tongue plunged into her mouth, wrestling with her own tongue. He tasted every part of her he could. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Every part of their bodies touching. Esme lifted onto tiptoes, both of them kissing with everything they could give. All the pent up energy between them being released in this very moment. The rain continued to pour on their heads.

Breaking away, Esme panted trying to catch her breath. Loki leaned his forehead down against hers. They stood in silence for a moment before Esme smiled up at the bad boy demi-god.

"Come back to mine and get warm, please?" Loki asked her, a strain in his voice. He really was concerned about her well-being. Esme nodded.

"Okay" She breathed, it was all she could manage to get out right now. Everything inside her had turned to jelly.

The now familiar black mist formed around them, and within a second, they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you reviews I have got, I'm so glad you are enjoying it, I'm just going to carry on. **

Loki had lent Esme some clothes as hers were soaked through and making her cold, but the only thing Loki owed was shirts and suits. He walked back from his bedroom, an apologetic look on his face. He pushed the items of clothing towards Esme, gratefully she took them and smirked a little. A giggle nearly escaping her lips. She held up the black shirt, it was very large compared to her own small body but something about wearing Loki's clothes excited her. A heat rushed through her body.

"The God of Mischief doesn't wear pyjama's I presume." Loki's face grimaced. He frowned and look deep into Esme's eyes.

"I never had a need for them." Flutters flew down Esme's skin, in her stomach towards her nether parts.

"You...you sleep naked?" Esme looked down at the clothes in her hand, all she wanted to do was draw them to her face and take a long breath, drinking in Loki's scent.

A small smile danced on Loki's face. He looked deep into Esme's eyes, a seriousness in his voice as he ducked his head forward.

"Yes." He answered her question seductively as he brushed a kiss across her lips. "Now" He placed another kiss on her lips. "Go and get changed." Esme walked around him, as slowly and as sexually as she could.

"Which one is your room?" She tossed the question back over her shoulder as she kept walking towards the hallway. Esme could feel Loki's stare burning in her back, watching her walk away.

"2nd door on the right." He informed her. Esme sauntered away down the hall, swooshing her hips with every step.

Rounding the corner, she walked into the tricksters bedroom. It was a large room, with a four poster bed laying out from the far wall into the middle of the room. The bed was covered by red satin sheets. Two bedside tables resided either side of the bed, and there was a small closet to the right of the bed. Esme assumed that was where Loki kept his one hundred black suits. Stepping into the room, Esme pulled her sodden jumper over her head, laying it across the floor to dry.

Her trousers quickly followed suit. Taking the shirt that Loki gave her, she pulled it on and quickly did the buttons up. Esme's eyes roamed Loki's neatly made bed and she imagined herself lying in it, sleeping in it, making love to Loki in it. Slowly, Esme walked over and ran her fingers over the soft sheets. They tickled her finger tips, warmer than she thought they were going to be.

Sitting down on the bed, she kept brushing her fingers across the material, until they reached the pillows. Leaning across, Esme laid her head on the pillow and pulled her feet up, making herself comfortable. She just needed a minute to think, just need a second to get her head over everything that had happened today. After all, it had been a stupidly long day. She wasn't even sure what the time was. Sleep claimed her.

...

After 10 minutes, Loki frowned. He had been trying his best to give Esme some time to herself to change, but surely no-one needed that amount of time. Stopping from the pacing that he had been doing, Loki surged forward, walking towards his bedroom with purpose. He froze in the doorway when he realised what had happened.

Esme was laid sound asleep on his bed, her even breathing filling the room.

Loki slowly pottered up to her, brushing a hair from her cheek. Lifting her body softly, Loki pulled the blankets from underneath her and placed it over her. the sight of Esme in one of his shirts sent a shot of excitement downwards. Seeing her sleeping in his bed, seeing her hair fanned out across his pillow made him happy, content. Removing his suit jacket, he laid it down on the floor with Esme's clothes. The nights air swirled around him, a shiver ran down his entire body.

A low knock at the door interrupted Loki getting into bed. Frustration and annoyance ran through him. Why now? He was literally about to hop into bed beside Esme and enjoy her company, even if she was wound asleep. Making his way to the front door, Loki looked through the little peep hole and rolled his eyes. As he opened the door, he took a step back. There was no way from stopping the men from coming in. As soon as the door was even a jar, he felt the pressure of someone pushing it open. His older brother and Captain America strode through. Their faces fuelled with anger.

"Where is she?" Steve demanded. "We know she's here." Loki turned and walked into the living room, he knew the two men would follow him. They were not going anywhere. He could sense that, as much as it annoyed him.

"What makes you think that?" Loki toyed a little with the normally so calm Captain of the Avengers.

"Brother, if she's here, get her." Thor spoke in a calmer voice, but his face was filled with a fire. He wasn't happy, not in the slightest. At Loki's lack of response Thor spoke again. "As soon as you didn't join us looking for her, we knew she was here. Loki please do not make this harder than it needs to be." Thor pleaded. He knew Cap wasn't in the mood to play games anymore.

"She's safe." Loki growled through gritted teeth. He didn't want to give up his time with Esme just yet, he was happy with how things had been only 2 minutes ago.

"I don't give a damn if she's safe." Rogers bellowed, taking a step so he was face to face with the God of Mischief. Loki straightened. Whether he was meant to be being good or not there was no way he was going to back down. Not tonight, not ever.

...

Steve's voice rumbled through the apartment. Esme blinked awake and sat up right. Oh god, she thought to herself, I must have fallen asleep. Loki spoke quietly so she couldn't quite make out what he had said.

Jumping out of the bed, Esme looked at her sodden clothes on the floor, contemplating putting them back on, but the thought made her feel cold already. No, she told herself, Loki and I haven't done anything wrong. I won't hide in this bedroom. Strolling out quietly, she pulled her hair to one side and down one shoulder. Walking into the front room, she was greeted by three faces. Captain who looked as if he was about to burst from again, Thor would looked shocked and confusion and Loki, her eyes lingered on Loki. He rolled his bottom lip through his teeth and smirked. He knew exactly what she was doing, and he liked it.

A warm glow bleed through her stomach. The thought of making him proud excited her. Made her do a little dance on the inside.

"What the hell Esme?" Cap roared through the silence. Her eyes snapped to him, of course he was already making assumptions.

"Steve, it isn't what you think, okay?" She said, a tired and bored tone in her voice. She really was getting irritated by him always thinking the worst of her lately. But could she blame him. She did put him on his arse in front of a room of people.

"You just walked out of what I assume was Loki's bedroom wearing his shirt." A look of disgust fell on his features. "What do you want me to think?"

"You know what, think what you want. I don't care." She nodded as she spoke. Thor swallowed and then decided it would be a good idea to break the conversation and get Esme home.

"Esme, just go home. Tony is worried sick." Of course he was. Esme rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She gave in. She was still exhausted and couldn't be bothered to argue with all three of them. Loki's face fell a little. He was hoping that she would fight more, fight to stay with him. She shot him an apologetic smile. Pushing out her kinetic powers, she gave him a thoughtful hug.

_Please understand_! She spoke to him through her mind. She wasn't sure whether he was going to be able to hear her or not, but after they were able to talk earlier, she assumed he could. In some way at least. Loki nodded and she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. At least he wasn't upset with her.

"Get your stuff, we are leaving." Steve shot a warning glance at Loki, but the trickster paid him no mind, his eyes set firmly on Esme, watching her every move.

Esme scurried back to the bed room to grab her clothes.

...

Being cramped in the smallish elevator with Steve wasn't the most comfortable of journeys. Esme listened to the music tinkling along and kept her eyes everywhere but Steve's face.

"Please tell me you didn't actually..." The Captain couldn't even finish his sentence. A blush filled Esme's cheeks. Was he really asking her that?

"Even if I had...it wouldn't be your business." Cap's eyes flicked to Esme's and burned into her.

"When it comes to your safety it is my business." A twinge of guilt paced through her body. Steve really did care about her, but she was just so damn confused right now. The little ding of the bell alerted Esme to the fact they were at the top floor. Stepping out, she stopped in shock. Rogers walking straight into her back.

"What the..." He looked up and took in his surroundings. The normally clean and sorted apartments was wrecked. All the glass was smashed everywhere, tables had been through about, the curtains were torn to shreds, there were even a few small fires heating the room. Esme stepped in and gasped.

"What's happened?" A sob escaped her lips.

"I have no idea." Steve spoke, pulling his phone out he quickly starting dialling numbers. Talking in hushed tones, he began to speak fast down the phone. Esme walked further into the room, taking in even detail. She walked over to her father's favourite seat on the couch.

"Steve." She called out. Within a second he was next to her, looking at what she had her eyes set on. Rogers pushed his hand out and whipped at the spot on the sofa. Taking it to his nose, he sniffed.

"Blood." He whispered. With all her force Esme sent out a bolt of power, looking for her family. It was like a wave, if it hit the thing she was looking for the energy would stop dead, only this time it went on and on, until she couldn't push it any further.

Whizzing around she looked up at Steve as he hung the phone up and looked down at her. Worry in his eyes.

"Tony's offline...so is your mother. No one has heard from them and no one can track them."

"I can't find them either." From the look of the apartment there had been a battle. "We need to find them...we need to get them back from where ever they are and who ever has them." Steve nodded his head.

"Agreed." Scooping up Esme's hand they walked out of the apartment together. It was time to get the Avengers together again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the response, I'll just keep going.**

**P.s. going back to 1st person. I'm finding it harder to write in 3rd person.**

**ESME'S POV**

It only took a few minutes and nearly everyone of the Avengers, everyone from S.H.E.I.L.D. was fluttering around the apartment. I sat silently trying to get my own thoughts processed.

"Esme." Loki walked out of the elevator with Thor and Nick Fury. He strolled straight towards me, bending in front of where I was sat. Looking into my eyes, he tried to read my face. My eyes met his silently.

"So where the hell are they?" Clint spoke into the room. It was already buzzing with sound but his voice was louder, and everyone stopped and listened when the Avengers began to talk. Shakily, I lifted my head to listen to them also.

"We have no idea. No clues." Steve shook his head. There was worry etched on his normally passive features. Loki's eyebrows pushed into a frown in front of me, causing me to look back at him.

"There's got to be something." Natasha Romanoff spoke hopefully.

"I'll try and speak to Heimdall, see if he can get a reading on them." Loki nodded slightly to himself.

"Who's Heimdall?" I asked him quietly as Thor sulked out of the room, trying to find somewhere quiet where he could contact Heimdall.

"He is the sole-protector of the Bifrost." Loki explained in a soft voice. "He's known to be all-seeing, all-hearing, if anyone knows whats happened to Tony it's Heimdall." Loki took one of my hands in his and gave it a small squeeze. My head dropped and I placed it on his shoulder, his smell was intoxicating. I was exhausted, emotionally, mentally, physically.

Then a thought ran through my head. A spin-shaking, blood curdling thought. My head whipped up with sheer force, a look of terror on my face. I bolted from my seat on the couch and I ran towards the stairs, as fast as my legs would take me.

"Esme..." Steve called after me as Loki looked after me in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Morgan." I screamed up the stairs as I took then two at a time. Cap ran up after me, forcing himself forward with the same determination.

As I rounded the corner to the infirmary, I felt sick. My heart rate doubled, sweat covered my body, dampening my hair a little. I threw the door open and breathed a sigh of relief when I found her little sister laid there peacefully, untouched and still asleep. Taking my only sisters hand in mine, I brushed a kiss across her forehead as Steve joined me finally. The same relief washed through him.

Within a few seconds, Dr Banner was also in the room, looking at all the machines Morgan was attached too.

"She's fine." Bruce spoke, eliminating all of my fears in one sentence.

"Thank God." I breathed.

"Esme, you are going to have to stay here and watch Morgan whilst we..." Steve started a sentence, but his vice quickly drowned out as I looked up at him in horror.

"No." I said the one word with sheer determination.

"We can't leave her here unprotected." Cap tried to negotiate with me. But a tremble ran through my body. I was sick of being sidelined. Sick of being made out of be powerless.

"Then get some of the less important S.H.E.I.L.D. agents to do it. I am not useless." I said through gritted teeth. If it was my family in danger I was going to be there to help to get them back. I needed to be there. The avengers needed me right now.

Steve looked at Banner, his eyes pleading for some help.

I looked across at Bruce, waiting also for his input.

"I don't really want to get involved." Bruce spoke quickly but quietly. He wasn't one for confrontation which was funny considering his...other half.

"Fine." Steve said defeated. I guess he realised I wasn't going to be so easily persuaded.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Bruce, my voice cracking slightly. Bruce reached over Morgan's bed as he rubbed my arm in comfort.

"She's going to be fine." Banner told me softly. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. Letting go of Morgan's hand, I began to walk out the room, but Steve caught my arm, pulling me to face him.

"If things go wrong, if you are in danger at all, I want you to run, get out of the situation and leave. Got it?" For once, Captain America's voice was strained, he was struggling with me defying him. I smiled sweetly. There was no way I was going to do that, but he didn't need to do that.

"Of course." I pacified him as I pushed out my powers to change his emotions, manipulating them so he felt better, less stressed.

Walking back down the stairs, I looked over everyone. There were a few people, including Loki, Clint and Nat bending over a map chatting. Loki was looking down at it, but he didn't look all that interested. One of the stairs creaked beneath me as I walked. His head snapped up, and he walked towards me.

"Is she okay?" He pushed a hand towards me, offering me support.

"Yes." I breathed as I took his hand, allowing him to pull me into him. Soaking up the heat of him.

"Esme." I spun as two more people walked out of the elevator. Vision and Wanda were walking towards me. Letting go of Loki, I jogged towards them. Growing up, I had always been close to them, especially Wanda, she was like the older sister I had always wanted. Her arms opened and I ran into them. Tears streaming down my cheeks, soaking her red-hair. I felt a hand on my head, stroking.

"Are you okay?" She pulled back, holding me at arms length, looking over me. I nodded as I sniffed. Her eyes flicked to Loki. Placing my hand on her own temples. She opened the link between us. We'd figured out when I was very young that we could communicate this way.

_What's going on..._ She asked me, shock rolling off her.

_I'm not sure. Today's been all to much._ Wanda shook her head. Her red curls bouncing around her beautiful face.

_That's not what I meant and you know it. _A giggle erupted through my lips. What an odd time to be laughing I thought to myself, maybe I was finally going insane.

I turned to look at Loki, who had been pulled into a conversation with Vision and Cap. His eyes however were still set firmly on me. A small smile lingered on my lips, so I pulled my bottom lip through my teeth to try and stop it from betraying me. A smile captured his lips before Cap called his name, trying to get his attention. Turning around, I looked back at Wanda, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

_He's not what you think Wanda. _I tried to protect him.

_What's going on between you._ That warmth that lived in the bottom of my stomach, settled firmly at the thought of him. He was just my comfort at the moment.

_He's different with me. He's soft...he's special._ A smile crossed her lips.

_Just be careful._ She warned me as she watched me. _Because I don't want to have to go up against a God if he breaks your heart. _

Another giggle bleed through me, we turned arm in arm as we walked up to Vision and Loki, joining the conversation they were having with Cap.

"Once Thor knows where they are, we will have to figure out how to get to them." Captain told Vision. He looked down at Wanda as she let go of my arm to curl around him. Walking over to stand by Loki, I turned so his front was to my back. He was about a good few inches taller than me, so even with me stood there he was easily capable of keeping in the conversation. His arms snaked around me. Steve watched but said nothing. He knew all to well I needed Loki right now, even if he didn't like it personally.

"And how are we supposed to get to where-ever they are." Vision asked the Cap. Steve looked dumb-founded. Even he wasn't sure. Loki's smooth voice sounded from behind me.

"We can use the Bifrost." He told them all. Explaining more as he saw the blank look's on all their faces. "It's like a magically road." I could feel his shoulder shrugs as if it was something we should all already know. "There are many ways of getting to planets." Cap's eyes bounced to Loki.

"And you know these secret entrances?" He pushed. Loki's head nodded behind me. "You are willing to show us them?" Loki's arms tightened around me.

"I'm one of the good guys now Cap." He said, his voice coursing with honesty. The same warmth I had felt earlier poured through me. Wanda and I connected eye-contacted and she winked at me.

Thor barrelled in the room, his eyes set on Loki.

Everyone went silent as Thor walked slowly over to Loki. I held my breath. Please say he found something, I prayed.

"They are in Titan." Thor spoke quietly. I turned to gauge Loki's reaction, but he kept his face still. I knew straight away that Loki was speaking with his brother telepathically. Pushing the link between Loki and I open, I tried to hear what he was saying. Loki snapped the connection shut, snapping his head to look at me, a displeasing look on his face.

My body froze. He'd never looked at me like that before.

"We'll take the Bifrost." Loki informed the room.

"We don't even know what we are battling." Cap spoke sharply.

"I do." Loki retaliated. "And it's not good news." He spoke sourly. My heart beat wildly in my chest. Loki's arms released me and he walked to where Clint and everyone was standing. He was beginning to talk battle tactics. Wanda took my hand in hers as we walked over to the rest of the group listening to the plan.

"Thanos." There was a chorus of mumbles and what's? "He's a madman. A titan." Loki explained. But just as Loki was going to go into detail and explain everything, a hollow of light appeared in the corner of the room. Stalking back to me, Loki pulled me into him, his eyes burning into the hole. I watched as the light grew until it was a large black hole. A man walked through, his face stern.

"I'm Stephen Strange." He introduced himself. "I'm here to help." Loki's arms clenched around me. I swallowed.

Oh god.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait guys, I'll just get on with it. **

**Thank you for your support.**

**Esme's POV**

Loki's arms hugged around me, surrounding me like a shield as the new man stood and looked at us all, one by one. It was very disturbing.

"Who the hell are you?" Clint short snappy tone bleed through the room. My eyes travelled from the man's head to his toes. He had short brown hair, and a face that looked as if it had seen more than his years. He wore a blue coat, with a red cape attached but what really pulled my sight was the gold medallion that hung in the middle of his chest. It looked like a necklace, but there was energy coming from it. My own powers sensing it, pulling towards it.

"As I said, I am Dr Stephen Strange." He looked in my direction. His eyebrows knitting momentarily before Loki stepped in front of me, obscuring my vision.

"That means nothing to us." Clint counter-argued. I poked my face around Loki's left arm. The dr's eyes now firmly trained on Hawkeye.

"I've seen multiple outcomes to what's about to happen. I am here to help." another gold portal opened behind Dr Strange and another male walked through. This one, slightly shorter and plumper.

"Dr." The new male greeted the original stranger. This was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"We don't have time for this." I side stepped Loki, much to his dismay and took a step forward. "I don't care who you are..." I addressed the two men who I didn't know or trust. "My family are in danger. We have to..."

"If you all go barrelling in like you have planned to, you will die." Strange looked straight at me. No emotion in his voice.

"How do you know that?" Cap spoke from my left. He had walked over to stand close to me, taking position as he normally did. Dr Strange's hand caressed his medallion which opened slightly revealing a glowing green jewel.

"This stone." Strange looked down at his chest. "This stone is called the time stone. It is one of six stones that if re-united with the other five can cause immediate and life threatening damage to many worlds, including your own." The necklace moved and locked the stone back up tightly.

Strange kept talking.

"The time stone allows me to look into the future at all the different possibilities. The path you are on now leads to many deaths." A shudder flooded my skin, goosebumps prickled at my skin.

"Why should we trust you?" Loki spoke with authority from behind me. My breathing was irregular and my heart rate was erratic. A warmth breezed across my skin and my mind, Loki could sense I was uncomfortable and he was doing everything possible to help me.

"I have no reason to lie." Strange answered. His eyes set firmly on Loki. The man that stood slightly behind the Dr spoke.

"Dr Strange does not lie." He told Loki and the rest of us with resentment in his tone.

"Cap?" Nat spoke from the other side of the room. "What's your call?" All eye's turned to our captain, waiting to be told what to do. My tongue ran across my lips before I swallowed trying to regain some of the moisture I needed in my mouth.

Steve's eyes flicked to mine, before they gazed around the room and back towards the Dr and his strange companion.

"What do you suggest we do?" As quickly as everyone's eyes flicked to Steve, they now danced back to Stephen.

...

After what had felt like forever a plan had finally been formed. Captain, Nat, Bruce, and Rhodey all decided they'd be in team 1. They were going through the bifrost first and going in through 'the front entrance' whatever that meant.

Loki, Thor and Clint were to go through as the second team and try and surprise from the left. Myself, Wanda, Vision, Dr Strange and his sidekick and Peter Parker, were all going to go in from the left. A few others were coming with us but my mind couldn't take everyone in, it was all to much. My head was beginning to ache from the lack of sleep and peace I'd had, but I pushed the thought to the back of mind. I was needed and I would be there.

Walking out of Stark tower and towards a more derelict part of the city, Thor summoned Heimdall to engage the bifrost. I watched in awe as a rainbow of light touched the ground. The energy I could feel pulsing from it, pulled me in. The warmth bounced around me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Opening my eyes slowly I watched as Nat, Steve, Bruce and Rhodey all got ready to be transported.

Cap turned and looked at me.

"Be safe." He told me. His eyes filled with concern. I smiled as well as I could.

"You too. All of you." I spoke to them all. Nerves raced through my blood. A sickening feeling coursed through me.

The bifrost engulfed them and they were gone. I swallowed.

"Team 2 go." We all had earpieces connecting us so we could hear one another from a distance. Steve's voice echoed around my head.

Loki took my hand in his, brushing a kiss along my knuckles. "Be careful." Worry evident on his face. His beautiful eyes watched me closely. The warmth I had felt from him earlier danced around me, surrounding me.

"I'll see you later." I told him confidently.

Dropping my hand, he walked to the bifrost. It pulled him as it did the others and then they were gone. My breathing hitched. Shit. I thought to myself, it was my turn. A small sweat broke across my skin. This was like nothing had done before, and if I was being honest I was scared.

"Okay. Team 3." Wanda took my hand as we stepped up to the bifrost.

"Are you alright?" She spoke to me softly. I nodded, smiling softly. Not sure whether I was trying to convince her of myself. The pull of energy tugged at me as we evaporated on the rainbow. As quickly as it happened we were literally whizzing through time and space.

My stomach churned as we moved quickly before landing quite roughly on the other side.

"Ouch." Spiderman moaned from next to me. "They couldn't have made that a little softer?" He asked with sarcasm, seeping through his tone. I frowned at him. His comments and remarks just weren't needed right now. My parents were in danger and after all, he was supposed to be 'close' with my father.

"Okay." Dr Strange spoke softly under his breath. "We need to go. Move from this area immediately." Without a second thought Stephen leapt into action and began to race across the rocky terrains. It was only as I watched him run, my own body moving after him I took in the planet around me. The ground was barren. It was brown, and dry as if a fire had engulfed the entire place of anything...everything. The only places to hide were the huge boulders that jutted out of the ground every now and again.

A terrifying roar echoed all around us. We all froze, our eyes darting every where, taking everything in. My heart rate tripled and I stepped in closer to Wanda, her own eyes glowing red, calling forth her powers just in case. Vision shuffled slightly next to her, almost as if he was pushing forward.

"Smile..." The vile man growled into the silence. "For even in death. You shall become the children of Thanos." The name lit an anger inside me so strong, it rippled through me in waves. I began to shake.

_Esme..._ Loki's voice blew through my mind.

_Loki... _I breathed back. I threw the connection between us wide open.

_Don't be afraid. I will not let him hurt you._ Loki was being strong. I could feel it in every ounce of me. But something wasn't right. Something was off... very very off.

_Where are you? _

_Close... I can see you._ Automatically, my eyes dragged away from the villain and swung around the empty space looking for the God of Mischief. But I couldn't locate him anywhere. Pushing my mind out further I tested the area of him. I could feel him, he was close. My heart began to race again.

_Don't do anything stupid... _I warned him. I didn't want him getting hurt.

"Be thankful..." The

Peter quickly brought forward his Spiderman persona and he remained silent.

"What the hell was that?" Cap's voice whispered down the ear piece. Apart from his rapid breathing in my ear, all I could ear was the thumping of my heart. It seemed to deafen me.

The silence that stretched out now was unforgiving. Every second, every heartbeat, every moment felt painful. Scary.

Just then, a single figure walked around the corner of the huge boulder to our left.

He was too far away for me to see his face, but he was dressed from head to toe in a black robe and he moved as if he was flying...no, more like hoovering.

Team 3, my team, all turned to face him. Pushing forth my powers, I felt the surge of them spread down my arms and towards my finger tips.

Then came his voice...

"Hear me and rejoice!" He spoke quietly but loud enough so we could hear him. His voice was sickly. It was like venom. It hurt my ears. I'd never hated anyone's voice so much in my life. "You have the privilege of being saved by the great Titan." Bile rose in my throat. Wanda tensed next to me, red flames of power erupting from her hands, ready to react at any moment. My own powers still warmed my fingers.

_Esme..._ Loki's voice rippled through my mind. Almost instantly, part of me felt better, safe almost. But I knew I was a foul if I believed for even a second I was out of any real danger.

_Loki... _I pushed the connection between us wide open. I needed to feel him, I needed to be close to him right now, even if not physically.

_Try not to be afraid, I will protect you. You have my word. _His words scared me a little. He knew something. He wasn't sharing everything with me. But then what did I expect from the God of Mischief.

_Where are you? _I swung my eyes around the ruins of the lost planet. They found nothing and part of me was disappointed but a larger part of me was relieved. Even if I didn't make it out of this at least Loki would.

_I can see you. _My heart thumped hard in my chest and I wasn't sure whether it was from fear or excitement. Pushing the link between us further I scanned the immediate area for him. A faint pulse of energy radiated back at me. He was here.

"Be thankful..." The repulsive shadow stood only a few yards away continued...

"Where are my parents?" I cut him off midsentence. His face snapped to mine. If death had a face, it wouldn't be much different from the one I was staring at. Adrenaline exploded within me. The demon raised his hands slowly and flicked his wrists towards me.

It was almost gracefully. But then within seconds 2 huge dead mounds of rock flew towards me. I dove to the left, landing on my hip. I gritted my teeth in pain. Throwing a hand in the air, I pushed kinetic energy at him, knocking him slightly off balance.

Then...all hell broke loose.


End file.
